


【铁虫/白罐虫】the little star

by lemonroastduck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superior Iron Man - Fandom, captain hydra - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonroastduck/pseuds/lemonroastduck
Summary: 一个奇奇怪怪的脑洞引发的惨案，以及我想让安东尼史塔克狠狠的艹彼得帕克的屁股|•'-'•)و✧，虐心虐身随缘更新
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Superior iron man & Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	【铁虫/白罐虫】the little star

The Little Star  
1  
斯塔克岛（Alcatraz）

被阳光烤制好的黄金沙滩上，海风吹起海浪扬起阵阵水花，惊起了海鸟。白色的海鸥轻巧的飞上岛内的高大建筑，透过巨大的落地窗，只见棕发少年戴着不明材质的金属项圈，目光迷离的看着远处的地平线。

他的一条腿被恶意的架起，身后男人的不断撞击迫使他不得不扒上面前的玻璃，吞吐着巨物的穴口已经有些红肿，但前方依然挺立的阴茎暴露了他的真实想法。此时潮红已经爬上了他的双颊，鼻腔里也漏出沉重的喘息，他始终紧咬着嘴唇。  
然而对方并不满意这隐忍的呻吟声，再次将欲望抽送的更深...  
在这强烈的刺激之下，他射了，斑驳顺着玻璃窗开始缓慢的向下爬行。

“哼.”那声满是嘲讽的轻笑顺着颈动脉扎进心脏，随后恶魔的低语在耳边响起:  
“Puppy，call me daddy.”

“No...you are not him！...ah...”声音满是疲惫，还调配了些许情欲，但更多的，是绝望，因为反抗换来的是更加迅猛的抽插和失重的惩罚。

架空的身体在重力的作用下将身下那根巨物吞的更加彻底，变了调的呻吟开始从唇瓣中迸发，眼眶堆积的生理盐水逐渐溢出眼角，流至满是吻痕的脖颈，淹没在了项圈内侧...肉体碰撞和锁链的叮当作响回荡在整个房间，他又要去了。

但这次男人没让他如愿，在即将到达欲望顶峰的时候，脖颈处的锁链被猛地向上一提，窒息所带来的就只剩痛苦的呜咽和瞬间疲软的欲望。

“Sure，I'm not him.I'm your new master。”温柔的语气，就仿佛在说那世上最动听的情话。

男人轻啄着少年脸上的泪痕，手指顺着锁骨摸上那丑恶的伤疤，那是一个名字，一个用烙铁篆刻在男孩身体上的名字，一个男孩最爱，也最恨的人的名字。

然后他被粗暴的扔在沙发上，男人站在他面前，射了他一身，那粘腻的液体甚至溅在了他脸上。

他只能不断地喘息，被动的接受这一切。他想背过身，想遮住自己再次挺立的欲望。

同时，他想逃。

但只是一眼，只是看了一眼那近在咫尺的门，下一瞬，男人就又抓着他还在不断痉挛的小腿，把他捞回了玻璃窗前。

他太容易被看穿了。

“Peter，saying you'll never leave me.”  
然后，那几乎没有不应期的男人又开始了对他无尽的折磨...

Alcatraz，这座曾经的军事监狱如今已经是托尼斯塔克的行动基地，同时，也已是他的囚笼。

他觉得自己的心已经死了，早在那天。  
不，也许他从没活着。

2  
“Daddy...”有些昏暗的房间里，男孩安静的躺在床上，把被子拉到只能漏出一颗头的位置。  
“嗯哼？”男人穿着针织毛衣优雅的窝在一旁的沙发看着手里的文件，听到男孩的呼唤后抬眼看着他。  
淡黄色的灯光下，狭长睫毛下的眼睛里，仿佛带着整个宇宙。  
Peter发誓那是他看过的最好看的一对眼睛，比电视上任何的广告模特都美，而它们的主人是世界上最温柔的人。

“我可以跟你一起睡么？...em...我有点怕黑...”男孩小心翼翼的问着，许是白天看了恐怖片的缘故，他总觉得半夜里会有人在床下抓他的脚。

男人合上面前的书本，坐到男孩床边，摸着他的头，温柔的看着眼前的孩子“Peter，很遗憾不行，但我可以给你这个。”男人拿出口袋里的小药瓶，透明的瓶子里装着一些小小的白色胶囊，是Vitamin。  
自从来到STARK工业后，男人每天都会给他一片Vitamin。

“可是...我觉得...我应该不用再补充多余的维生素。”男孩歪着头给Mr.Stark计算着今天吃的蔬菜里所含的营养素。虽然早过了和父亲同睡一张床的年纪，但他还是有点不死心。

“哈哈哈，Peter，听话，你睡着了我才会走，而且我就在你隔壁，如果半夜不舒服的话，你可以叫我。”男人似乎是被他耍的那点小心思逗笑了，手上还拿Peter最喜欢的那款马克杯。  
Peter无法拒绝笑的那么好看又那么温柔的人。

男人看着男孩顺从的吃下胶囊后，在他头上轻轻印下一个吻。  
“Good night,my kid.”

在听到了男孩浅浅的呼吸声后，男人起身轻轻带上了房门离开了。不过他并没有去隔壁，而是按下了电梯里的暗格。

夜漫长的很。

3  
他还是逃了，他偷了实验室里Peter·Parker曾经穿过的帽兜衫，在没有人的星期五晚上，离开了这个也许他才待过几个月的地方。

他本想穿走那件战服——A-18。也许有了战服，活着逃出STARK大厦的几率会更大一些，至少，能让他死的没那么狼狈。  
但他还是没有那么做，他是No.23，虽然没看过前22号的死法，但他想，也许已经有人这么干过而且失败了，否则他也不会站在这里了。Mr.Stark比Peter·Parker本人都更了解那件战服，尽管他还想认识一下Karen姐姐，可他忍住了。  
抱着必死的决心，他进了电梯，还带着那条印着Mr.Stark的银质手链——由一堆小星星和一个月亮组成的手链，虽然很幼稚，但这是他作为No.23时，Mr.Stark给他的。他曾经以为自己是围在Mr.Stark这颗月亮周围一堆小星星中的一个，但现在他觉得，他连一颗灰尘都不是。

他以为他会被抓，会被带到地下实验室，看着Mr.Stark隔着玻璃舱门按下销毁键，或者在走出大厦的一瞬间就被红外线或机关枪轰成碎屑，但是并没有。他穿过了正门，走上了大街，甚至到达了那间在街对面，他每天都看得到的咖啡店，一切都顺利的不可思议。

他不知道为什么没有人来拦住他，也许是Mr.Stark厌倦了，所以默许了他的出逃，也许Mr.Stark就站在下一个街口，考验他会不会良心发现，在遇到他之前自己走回“笼子”里。但直觉告诉他，可能是外面有大事情发生了，以至于Mr.Stark没空来抓他这只小老鼠。

但他没时间细想了，他要离开，不管去哪里，离这栋囚禁他的高塔越远越好。

但他没有钱，他也没有身份能证明自己，因为真正的Peter·Parker已经死了...

他像游魂一样穿着单薄的帽兜衫在晚秋时节的夜里走了一晚上，风吹过面颊，不断打着寒颤的身体让他觉得一切都那么真实，但又那么虚假，那么可笑。

一切都是假的，但一切又都是真的。

夜晚的路灯泛着暗黄色的光，街上偶尔经过的车辆，刮起冷风，带起帽兜衫的带子，又缓缓落下，天是黑的，风是冷的。

最后他想到一个地方：

The Queens.

4他叫Peter，Peter·Stark，是钢铁侠的养子。记忆伊始，他就生活在Stark工业大厦的最顶楼，而且据Mr.Stark的睡前故事里说，他是钢铁侠在一个雨夜的垃圾桶里翻出来的。但其实他记得，自己是从教堂孤儿院里被Mr.Stark用正规手续领养的，那个时候他四岁？还是说会更小一点。总之Mr.Stark以为他不记得，但其实他都知道。除了这些，他还记得自己的真名，叫Peter·Parker。印象里，好像有一个特别和蔼的修女May，一直这样叫他，他好像还有一个玩的特别好的伙伴，叫Ned。不过那都是好久好久以前的事了啊，Peter今年已经15岁了，所以小时候有些事情记不清了，也是正常的吧。因为这些年里他记得最多的，是Mr.Stark。Mr.Stark对他很好，外人对钢铁侠的评价是自负自大、玩世不恭，但同时充满正义和责任感，而在Peter眼里Mr.Stark是世界上最温柔的爸爸，有着金子一般善良的心。不过他有些孤独，在大厦的顶层，除了自己和读不完的书本，就只有Mr.Stark会来。但他并不觉得太难过，作为一个被父母抛弃的孩子，他不想过分奢求太多，Mr.Stark已经补偿了他一切。尽管Mr.Stark限制了他的活动范围，但并不禁止他了解外面的世界，这里有全纽约最快最先进的网络，能让他在闲暇时光里打打电脑游戏，更新一下网络博客。还有一间大的超乎想象的书房，书籍涉猎远到莎士比亚的文学著作，近到方舟反应堆的工作原理，只要他想看的，Stark都会提供给他。  
除此之外他还能在健身房里健身，在天台的泳池里游泳，在厨房里给Mr.Stark烤他爱吃的甜甜圈，帮他收拾房间，叫他起床，甚至帮他整理公司的财务报表。他觉得他更像Mr.Stark的小助理，这个认知让他感到有点小开心。一个站在钢铁侠背后的男人！听起来巨酷！况且他也不是总在大厦里，初春时节Mr.Stark会带他去富士山下赏樱花，夏至去塔希提岛度假，秋天骑着骆驼在撒哈拉沙漠散步，冬夜在特罗姆瑟小镇看北极光！他还和Mr.Stark在天台看过纽约夜景，在New York Wheel的顶部仰望星空。  
  
他喜欢Mr.Stark。也许是因为他的生活里只有Mr.Stark，所以，他觉得他爱Mr.Stark。

他的世界里，有Mr.Stark就够了。  
至少，以上的这些事，在没打开那扇门之前  
  
都是真的。

5   
夜晚的凉风顺着窗口吹进高塔，带上来一股咸腥的湿气，虽然隔得很远，但依然能听到海水有节奏的拍打着礁石的声响，催人睡意。  
今晚的月亮很圆，天气也很好，可Peter无暇欣赏。

此时他正趴跪在男人的身下费力的吞吐着那硕大的欲望，过于深入的巨物抵在喉咙深处带来的干呕感，已经刺激出了生理盐水，但那只扣在脑后的手还在逼迫他不断的为它的主人服务。

泛着光泽的金属锁链顺着墙壁一直延伸至少年的脚踝，刚刚吹进来的海风让身无寸缕的他打了个寒颤，随即男人听到了水渍打在地板上的糟糕声响。他隔着暗红色的墨镜俯视着这只刚刚再次高潮的金丝雀，他感觉心情很好，甚至笑出了声。

然后他用手强按住男孩的脖颈，随着一个挺身，浓稠的液体便从嘴角流下，尽管男孩有所准备，但还是呛住了。

他跪坐在地毯上，不断干咳着，脸上还挂着些许白灼，头发在那只手的蹂躏下显得有点杂乱。

现在的他，已经不会再头痛了，身体也不再腐烂了，他现在只是眼前这个男人闲暇时的一件玩物，一件试验品。  
绝境病毒控制了他的神经，让他光靠刺激后穴就能不断高潮…

他想，如果有一把刀，他现在就能把眼前这个坐在沙发上毫无防备的男人捅个对穿。或者翘掉他的反应堆。

他恨这个男人。

可他依然爱着Mr.Stark。

Anthony并不满意男孩的表现，他看到了男孩眼中流露的情感，又是那种眼神，这让他感到愤怒。  
他猛地掐住了男孩的脖子，将他从地上提起并高举于眼前。男孩踢动着双脚妄图挣脱这强烈的窒息感，悬空的锁链顺着空气摩擦着地毯，原本插在后庭的振动棒带着透明的肠液滚到了一旁，弄湿了地板，发出清脆的声响。

但憎恶的眼神只增不减。

他怎么敢，他只是他创造出来的克隆人，他怎么可以对自己露出那样的眼神。

他没资格。

不过眼下他没什么时间生气，现在还有更重要的事等着他去做。

在男孩即将窒息到停止挣扎时，男人把他甩到了地毯上，重获空气让男孩不断地咳嗽着，但还没等他稍微平复下呼吸，男人就将针筒插进了他的手臂。

照例抽走了男孩的一管血后，男人用脚踢过来一个狗碗，侧面还印着可笑的骨头和“I love you.”

“So my little puppy，It’s time to dinner~”  
那眼神像是在看一件物品。

实验室里，Anthony看着面前正在模拟血液循环系统的运算程序，眼中难掩的兴奋与期待。

而在那道重重关上的门后，滴打在地板上的泪水，逐渐蒸发在空气中，像拍打在礁石上的浪花，随着夜色，又融回海水里，消失不见。

6那是少年的第一次也是唯一的一次忤逆Mr.Stark。起因也许是什么网络贴文的质疑，或者反叛期的心理在作怪。周五的晚上，他离开了自己本该一直遵守的活动范围。在钢铁侠不在大厦的那个晚上，按下了电梯按键。  
楼下什么都没有，只是一间间空着的办公室和员工休息区。  
周五的晚上啊，员工们都回去享受周末时光了，当然不会有人。  
一层的大厅也空荡荡的，而且很黑，除了从大门外照进来的街灯外，再没有一点光亮，他甚至都看不清接待台的轮廓。  
  
黑暗中，仿佛马上就会冲出来什么将他吞噬。男孩没敢走出去，他回身看了看监控，有些尴尬，又有些担心。Mr.Stark会惩罚他么？毕竟他曾说过，他不能碰那台电梯。他现在觉得Mr.Stark是对的，他不该轻信网上那些质疑，Mr.Stark一直都是为他好的。现在他不仅什么都没发现，还要为他违背了Mr.Stark的意愿而接受惩罚了。  
他从没见过Mr.Stark生气的样子，至少没有真正对他动怒过，但他下意识的觉得，Mr.Stark生气的样子会很可怕，也许还会顺便没收点什么，这感觉似曾相识。‘如果我先给他道歉他会原谅我么。’男孩这样想着。  
  
然而就在他即将按下顶层按钮前，电梯里的灯，灭了。  
  
他不知道这是不是什么系统故障，但突如其来的黑暗让他有些毛骨悚然，他下意识的看向电梯外大门口那唯一的光亮。  
  
  


而楼层按键旁，有一个小小的方框，正透着蓝色的光。

7  
他最后还是发现了那个隐藏在电梯按键旁的小小暗格，因为之前电梯里是亮的。  
‘Peter，那或许只是修理电梯用的，按下去只会翻上来钥匙孔。  
但是，维修按钮可不会隐藏的这么深...’在愈发强烈的好奇心下，他伸出了手。  
  
食指接触到暗格的那一刻，蓝光浮动了一下，好像是在采集他的指纹。恰好此时电梯又恢复了供电，还关上了门。  
接着动听的女声从旁边响起：  
  
“Welcome to laboratory,Spider-man.Please enter your password”  
  
“Who is Spider-man？”  
  
并没有人回应他。  
  
这太奇怪了。  
  
可紧接着他的注意力就被蓝光显示屏上写着“underground”和四位数的密码吸引了。  
‘OK，Peter，你发现了今晚的宝藏。实验室里会有什么呢？肯定有Mr.Stark 的战甲！或者他那几辆超级酷的跑车！也许还会有方舟反应堆的备用配件。这可比核对公司的财务报表有趣多了。’  
  
但是26位字母键加数字键，这个排列组合足够他试到下个月。好吧，只能靠猜了。“T...o...n...y”男孩小心翼翼的按下男人的名字。“哔！”预料之中的红光。果然是错的，Mr.Stark不会设那么明显的密码。“0...5...2...9”那么，钢铁侠的生日。“哔！”屏幕顶端的红叉叉变成了两个，还有一次机会。  
男孩感觉自己的手心里出汗了，如果再输错一次，整个电梯会不会警铃大作然后在十秒内爆炸，或者脚下的地板会直接消失，让他掉进一个长满尖刺的陷阱里，恐怖片里都那么演。  
这些奇怪的幻想使得他按下数字的手有些颤抖，同时他又有些心虚，钢铁侠正在外面拯救世界，而他的儿子却出现在他不允许的地方准备偷偷进他的实验室，这也许是不对的。  
  
但半途而废一向不是他的作风。“0...6...0......1!”  
“咔哒！”象征着通行的绿色光芒闪烁，电梯开始缓缓向下运行，最后停在了原本并不存在的“B6”，地下六层。  
  
男孩在电梯下落时一直屏着呼吸，恐怖片让他害怕地下室，但同时他很开心，因为密码是他的生日。  
  
  
  
  
但在门开的那一刻，他笑不出来了。  
  
  
8  
“So...Who are you...”内室杂乱的单身公寓里，Ned尽量平息着自己那颗快要蹦出来的心脏，他发誓，这是他高中毕业以来过得最刺激的一个周末。他冲了家里最贵的那款咖啡还买了楼下的三明治，放在桌面上，深呼吸了两口，对着坐在自己对面沙发上这个一直沉默的小鬼，问出了这个问题。  
  
是的，小鬼，他看起来才15岁，最多不超过17...而且最重要的是，他长着和自己的好友Peter·Parker一样的脸，或者说，他简直就是Peter·Parker。五年前，那个还活着的Peter·Parker。  
  
  
“I'm...No.23”  
  
他庆幸自己和Peter·Parker有着一样的脑子和记忆力，以至于没饿死在纽约街头，还找到了Ned现在的住址，尽管那个在垃圾桶旁翻到的半个汉堡让他的胃现在还有点不舒服。  
他觉得他应该说实话，Ned也许能帮助他，而且他也不想吓坏Ned，虽然可能已经吓坏了。Ned刚打开门的时候活像见了鬼一样，差点从15楼跳下去。要知道，把一个两百多斤的大胖子从阳台边上拉回来，可废了他不少力气。好吧，这些都不是重点。  
  
Peter告诉了他一切，但也只是他所知道的一切而已。良久的沉默，看得出Ned正很努力的用自己的脑袋消化着这些...“Well，你是说Mr.Stark创造了你，让你以为自己是从孤儿院领养的...而你一直住在Stark大厦里，这实在是太不可思议了...”Ned一直在摇头，眼神还有点飘忽不定。  
  
“是的...Ned，所以...我知道这听起来很无礼。但...可不可以让我在你家暂时呆一段时间？”Peter知道自己这样也许会给Ned造成很大的麻烦，但他实在不知道该相信谁。  
“我保证，五天，不，两天之后我就离开这。”他现在急需要一个相对安全的地方让自己消化一下外面的世界，如果实验室里的事是真的，那么一直以来他都活在Mr.Stark的控制之下，这种感觉让他非常的毛骨悚然。更何况，他还想弄清楚，在这五年间都发生了什么。但也许根本用不了两天，Mr.Stark就能再把他抓回去，所以现在的自由是以分秒来计算的。  
  
  
“Sure，You can.呆多久都可以，虽然我这里不是那么的大，但我觉得我可以把我的床让给你，我住沙发，而且我这边离市中心也比较远，平时也不会有人来打扰，你想住多久都可以。楼下的西餐厅也很好吃，我想你一定会喜欢...走了这么远的路，又一下子经历了这么多，你一定吓坏了吧，你介意我给你一个拥抱么？”Ned几乎是一口气说完了这些。  
还没等peter回答，Ned就站了起来，抱住了他。这让Peter有些不知所措。  
  
然后，他感受到了Ned正不断耸动的肩膀，和落在自己肩上那些湿热的液体，虽然这个拥抱勒的他有点喘不过气。  
“Peter，我一度以为你死了。May早在三年前就离开了纽约，我们还参加了你的葬礼,很多人都没回来...”  
Ned哭的越来越伤心了。  
  
“嘿，Ned我知道你很激动，但准确的说，我可能不是Peter·Parker.”而且“我”确实已经死了，我只是一个克隆人。  
  
但他没说出来，严格意义上讲，今天是他第一次和Ned见面，但在潜意识里他觉得Ned是值得信赖的，不知道为什么，他也想哭了...  
  
  
  
  
  
9  
他现在依稀记得，那是间不怎么明亮的实验室，淡蓝色的灯光，过低的气温，还有空气中弥漫的药水味道，两侧数量众多且排列整齐的玻璃舱里仿佛躺着什么，也许有五十个？或者更多。  
直觉告诉男孩，钢铁侠的战甲不可能在这里。  
  
但他还是选择走进去，因为血液中仿佛有什么东西在不断催促着他向前移动脚步，而那种不明来源的心慌和悲伤感，在看到实验室尽头的那件紧身战衣的那刻起就从未停下。  
  
这不太对...  
  
他感觉自己的汗毛竖起了，头痛正侵袭着他的大脑，虽然十分微弱，但已经令他很不舒服了。  
  
他颤抖的用手擦去玻璃舱上冰冷的雾气，然后跌坐在地上…  
里面躺着的是他自己...无一例外...  
  
准确说，里面躺着的全都是和他长的一模一样的人…  
他不知道在地上坐了多久，他觉得自己在做梦。  
剧烈的头痛又席卷而来，他感觉自己好像想起了些什么。  
  
他站起身，尽量忽略玻璃舱里那一具具沉睡的自己，查看了实验室里所能找到的任何数据记录。  
  
最后他找到了一份档案。

  
他快速的扫过那份文件，上面有很多生涩的单词，他没太读懂，但他还是抓住了其中的重点：  
“无限之战”“灭霸”“蜘蛛毒素”“复活计划”“灵魂宝石”...  
还有页尾，那再熟悉不过的Mr.Stark的亲笔签名...  
  
旁边还有一段音频，写着No.23...他觉得他不用再看了。不管再往下翻多少页，看多少遍，都改变不了事实了。他，是克隆人。Peter·Parker is died ......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who is spider-man?”  
  
  
“Spider-man is Peter·Parker”  
  
  
... ...  
  
  
“And who are you...”  
  
  
“I don’t know...”  
10.  
狂怒的风指引着从大西洋远道而来的云团，妄图覆盖整座城市，它们互相挤压碰撞着，还不时发出低沉的怒吼。

Anthony不知道自己在床边站了多久，他最终还是走了上去，干练的手掌轻抚上男孩细嫩的脖颈，回应他的是脉搏的跳动和微弱的鼾声，他睡的很沉，微微上扬的嘴角显示他正沉溺于美梦，这让男人有些不自觉的用指节去碰触少年的唇瓣，温热的呼吸吹得他有点痒。

他明明记得上次醒来的时候，男孩已经快死了...  
那现在这具身体里沉睡的，又是谁？  
他狠心的加大了手上的力道，手心里的心跳逐渐放大着，但看着少年因为轻微乏氧而皱起的眉头，他还是松开了对他的钳制  
这张脸，他下不去手。  
他憎恨这种没来由的愧疚和悲伤感，他不应该有弱点...

但暴雨将至，害他不得不再次藏匿于黑暗，不过时间还有的是，不急。

大颗的雨点开始猛烈的砸向加厚的玻璃窗，云团之间摩擦的电荷催生出一条条在天空中肆意攀爬的银蛇，照亮夜晚。  
随后惊雷炸起，震碎了少年深沉的梦境，也驱走了暗夜里蛰伏的恶意...

11.  
沉浸于睡梦的少年突然猛地从床上坐起，他大口的喘息着，眼神有些发直。

他在哪？

环顾四周，他看到了床下杂乱堆积的书籍以及书架上拼好的乐高模型，然后他听到了客厅里Ned的磨牙声。

Well，他已经在这里呆了两周了…

稍微松了口气，男孩摸着自己的胸口，感觉心脏还在隐隐的抽痛。尽管呼吸已经慢慢平复，但额角挂着的细小汗液和不断发颤的手臂还显示着他的不安...

他做了一个梦。

他梦见自己用蛛丝拉起了一对蓝皮肤的母女，随后，他就被一栋巨大的建筑压在了下面，钢筋扎穿了他的肺，并逐渐有海水从建筑外渗进来，然后淹没了他的头顶。

他听到有人在喊他的名字，也听到了自己逐渐放大的心跳，但他无法回应，也无法呼吸...

那感觉很真实...就如同亲身经历...

这种濒临死亡的梦境让他睡意全无。

窗外还是漆黑一片。卧室内没有闹钟，他不知道自己睡了几个小时。

也许是白天看了太多关于Peter·Parker的事，可他总觉得自己像是忘记了什么…

但他也知道，这记忆并不可信，因为那多半都是Mr.Stark捏造的...  
  
  
少年起身，轻拉开阳台的窗户，确认没有吵醒客厅里的人后，穿着棉底的拖鞋走了出去。  
  
不同于市中心的繁华夜景，这里更靠近郊外。Ned住的这栋楼已经是这附近最高的建筑，在这里一眼就能看到对面居民楼的天台和远处两条街外的稻田地。  
  
夜里的风很大，让他不自觉的裹紧了身上披的毯子。  
  
男孩盯着电线上不知道是谁家刮过来的衣服发着呆，旁边那盏昏黄的街灯正孤独的照亮着空无一人的街道。

Ned说的对，这里确实很偏僻，以至于Mr.Stark到现在都没发现他。他也逐渐从整日提心吊胆的状态中脱离出来，也许Mr.Stark真的打算放过自己了...  
  
“Mr.Stark...”他摸上手链表面那个不同于前四个字母的“K”，那是他自己偷偷刻上的。  
  
这是在吉维尼小镇的街边摊上，他求着男人买给他的，很廉价。  
  
温热的嘴唇贴上那冰凉的金属...他不明白...自己到底算个什么...Mr.Stark放过他了，他不应该开心才对么...他就应该找个最隐秘的角落，藏起来，然后像一个正常人一样结婚生子,安安静静的过完一这生，不是么？反正真正的Peter·Parker已经不在了。  
  
  
在这两星期里，他知道了很多事情。

Ned拿了個箱子給他，里面有一些Peter·Parker曾经用过的东西，据Ned说这是May交给他的。

无限之战后，Peter·Parker没回来，但毕竟他是从校车上失踪的，最后无奈之下Ned告诉了May真相，然后May去Stark工业大闹了一番，她不知道为什么明明战争胜利了，Peter却没回来。

但Tony没有见她，只给了她一笔丰厚的抚恤金，不止如此，葬礼他也没去。

他还看到了一段录像，是关于Peter去STARK工业实习的内容。  
说实话，看着屏幕中和自己长着一样的脸，用一样的声音，做着那些他从没和Mr.Stark做过的事，这感觉有些怪异，而且他还有些嫉妒，但他知道，他才是那个冒牌货。  
  
这种种情绪都表明，他喜欢Mr.Stark，超越亲情的那种，他对自己太好了...可真相又那么残忍。他终究只是Peter·Parker的替代品，他讨厌这个名字。  
  
一切都起源于那场战争——无限之战...他突然有点后悔没把那份文件带出来。

但他绝对不会再回去了。  
  
他应该和过去一刀两断，虽然对于整个世界来说，他不过是一个刚出生了几个月的孩子，但总会有办法的，他应该走的，去一个谁也找不到的地方，然后忘记在STARK工业的一切。  
  
或许应该先给自己取个新名字~  
  
  
然而正当他还在Lucas还是Tomas之间纠结的时候，楼下传来了一些骚动。  
他低头向下看去，只是一辆偶然路过的出租车，但司机好像和他的客人们吵起来了...  
  
随后，他看到了出租车顶部打出的弹痕...

车上下来了两个壮汉，还拖着看起来已经奄奄一息的司机...其中一个还拿着消音手枪...  


那一刻，仿佛有什么开关被打开了...  
  
  
Oh My God...男孩瞪大了眼睛，楼下的画面让他感到心跳加速，大脑里不断叫嚣的那种针刺般的声响让他本能的就想从阳台上跳出去，不过在这之前他想到了什么，又冲回了房间。

12.  
“哦，好吧解释一下，P……23，你不是说你没有蜘蛛能力么？”Ned顶着黑眼圈给男孩上了药，但他发誓他现在非常精神。

“嘶...我想本来应该是这样的...在STARK大厦的时候确实没有...”23抱着椅子背拿着用毛巾包好的冰块敷着自己的脸，他追抢劫犯的时候被甩在了电线杆上，子弹还擦伤了他的手臂，但还是让那两个抢劫犯给跑了，不过所幸出租车司机的命保住了。

“Mr.Stark是不是还克隆了辐射蜘蛛？让它在实验室里咬了你”Ned拿着棉球的手停了下来，一脸认真的说着。

“如果真的是那样我还需要徒步走两天一夜来到你的公寓来寻求帮助么？”23有点哭笑不得，为了凑买地图的钱他还和流浪汉玩了两局扑克牌。

“那你的意思是我的公寓里还藏着其他辐射蜘蛛然后又再一次咬了你。真希望它现在还在，我也想让它咬我一口。”Ned给男孩贴上了纱布并开始了他无止尽的幻想。

“OK，我想都不是，毕竟我是Peter·Parker的克隆人，也许Mr.Stark是用他的血制造了我”准确的说是我们...他在心里默默吐槽着，经过了两个星期的自我怀疑和自我欺骗后他已经决定要直面自己的身份了。

“那你能不能…”Ned看了眼桌子上那件沾了血*污的衣服。  
  
“No。想都别想，我们血型不一样。”23拒绝的彻底，他知道Ned想说什么。

“好吧...不过我想我又可以做蜘蛛侠背后的男人了”Ned耸了耸肩膀，打了个哈欠，并没有想走的意思，还拿起蛛丝发射器准备射向天花板，但是蛛丝已经用光了。“说真的，23,这两周的相处下来让我觉得我的朋友Peter·Parker又回来了，有时候我真觉得是Mr.Stark骗了我们，你根本没死，只是缩小了，就像...那个侦探动画里...”  
  
“不，我不是。”他想起了在地下室里的那一排排的自己...  
  
“可你现在又有了蜘蛛能力...”Ned有些不死心。  
  
“我觉得那只能证明是STARK工业科技发达，好了，你该去睡了，今天不是有那个什么实习考核么...就是软件公司的那个。”23及时终止了话题，折腾了这几个小时，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
  
“哦我的天，已经四点半了。”Ned看了眼手表就想往外走。  
  
“Ned，今天12号，所以你应该睡床。”23拉着Ned的领子，把他拽回了卧室，并帮他关了灯还定了个闹钟，他发现在蜘蛛能力觉醒后他的力气也比以前大了，不过失血过多导致的眩晕还是让他出门的时候有点没站稳。  
  
但他待不下去了，就在刚刚与Ned讨论的时候，他心里萌生了一个可怕的想法。  
  
如果他们都拥有蜘蛛能力的话...  
  
23看着那件被子弹擦破的战服。又看了看桌面上的发射器。  
  
他不了解那个男人，一点也不，根据那份文件报告显示，启动No.23也就是自己的实验记录最多不超过五个月。前面22号不断被销毁的理由是什么他不得而知，但他费尽心机捏造自己的记忆，真的只是出于对Peter·Parker的愧疚么？  
  
还是为了更好的控制他？然后，复制他，一直以来没有销毁他的原因只是因为生活在STARK大厦的象牙塔里没有激发出他的蜘蛛能力，所以还让他活着...这也许是最合理的解释...  
那么现在...  
说不定在对面那栋楼里就正有一双眼睛盯屋内的自己...  
也肯定看到了...

他不敢再想下去了。

如果这才是真相，那么，或许我该离开了，我会连累Ned的。

13.  
少年抬眼，夜半轰鸣的雷声吵醒了他的游乐场幻想，但紧接着他看到了原本空着的沙发上坐着个人影，喉咙莫名的发紧让他一时没能发出声音，他马上抬手打开了壁灯。“咳......Mr.Stark？”男孩揉了揉眼睛，看清眼前的人后，长舒了一口气。恰巧此时又是一道惊雷，随之男人的睫毛轻颤了两下，怀中的书顺着臂弯滑向脚边，厚实的书脊击打地板，发出闷响，他陡然的睁开了眼睛，正对上男孩下床的动作。“kid，我在这里睡着了么？”男人揉捏着自己的太阳穴，他记得自己明明睡在隔壁的床上，这断片的记忆让他有点迷茫。“我想应该是。”男孩起身把书捡起来并递还给男人。也许是Mr.Stark怕自己一个人会害怕，才偷偷过来守着他。认知到这一点后，男孩带着内心的小兴奋，大胆的走到男人身侧并满脸期待的看着他：“Mr.Stark，下周可以带我去斯坦福大学的科技展么？”白天在网上看到宣传图册的时候他就想和他说了，但那时候他不在。Tony紧盯着那本从地上捡回来的《基因组学概论》，他感觉有点不对劲，这种情况已经很久没出现过了——记忆断层，当他回过神的时候手边做的事他完全没印象。“不行，你只能呆在这，你不能走。”心中莫名涌上来的烦躁让他下意识用了命令的语气，还死死的拽住了男孩的手臂。他不能再失去他了，哪怕已经失败了那么多次，哪怕他可能并不是Peter·Parker......他不想放手...男孩看着自己的胳膊被捏的有些青紫，但眼前的男人丝毫没有想松开的意思。“...Mr.Stark？Mr.Stark！你弄疼我了。”“Sorry...”Tony意识到了自己的失态，随后放开了他，转身逃似的想离开房间，他知道他逾越了…他不敢再继续想下去…虽然他现在的做法和囚禁男孩也没什么区别。“I'm sorry，I'm sorry...daddy”男孩追了出去，他不知道他做错了什么，但他看出了男人眼中的焦虑，他想现在道歉是对的。“I won't go，sorry...”可紧接着他就跌进了男人的怀里…Tony反身抱着他，脆弱的仿佛他才是个孩子。“Don't leave me，Peter”如果男孩看得到他的正脸，那他一定会发现他的Mr.Stark此时已经红了眼眶。男孩对这个突如其来的拥抱有点不知所措，但他还是乖巧的拍着男人的脊背，用最柔软的语气回应着：“I will,daddy. Don't worry. I'm here.”

14.开端（Beginning）

在手套消失的那一刻，伴着四起的欢呼和泪水，那些曾经消失的人们重回陆地，纷纷与亲友们相拥而泣，世界也终将回归正轨。  
但还是有什么不一样了...“So...where is he，Peter·Parker”强撑着大战过后有些脱力的身体，Tony努力拨开人群，四处搜寻着那个男孩的影子，但回应他的只有超英们的沉默，所有人都在看着他，他看不懂那眼神的意思，他也不想懂。这状态一直持续到Dr.Strange走过来，他深呼吸了两口气，眼中愈加浓稠的歉意让Tony一直以来压藏在心底的恐慌逐渐放大。“I'm sorry...Tony，He is a... hero”“What's the meaning...”男人的笑容逐渐凝固，并在听清对方那句话后，消失殆尽...“He is dead.Sorry,We...” Tony感觉自己好像耳鸣了...以至于接下来的事都是后来Pepper转告给他的…灵魂宝石把他们困在了过去的一个极其不稳定的时空里，地震引发的海啸几乎瞬间淹没了Peter落脚的城镇。年幼又勇敢的超英啊，秉承着自己一贯的信仰，又一次付出了生命。一切都发生的那么突然，以至于回过神时仅剩被海水淹没的废墟...他们离的太远了...他们救不了他...至于他记得的事？他只记得那抬眼所见的刺目阳光憎恶的直射着猩红色的大地，稀薄的氧气让他一度无法呼吸，而地上只有两个影子，他的，还有星云的，他甚至都来不及抓住那随风即逝的沙尘...只是一个转身，美队、浩克、雷神、鹰眼、黑寡妇、罗杰……尸体堆积如山，而他穿着残破的战甲独自面对着灭霸、奥创、还有那些曾经打败过的敌人和间接被他害死的人们，他们咒骂着他的行为，嘲笑着他的弱小，唾弃着他的无能...他还听到Yinsen在耳畔说着“You're the man who has everything and ……nothing!” 那该死的钻心般的疼痛，让他想启动所有装甲武装自己。他的焦虑症又犯了……再醒来的时候，他只看到了病房的天花板，还有打伤奇异博士和鹰眼的医药费账单...他整整躺了一个星期，而他们在他还在昏睡的期间举行了男孩的葬礼。他跑了，拖着仍打着石膏的手臂，还有缠着绷带的脑袋，跑到那片空旷的墓地上，踢翻了那里所有前来悼念的人们献上来的花环和卡片，顶着烈日，在那块石头旁坐了一整个下午。石碑上没有照片，只刻着Ben叔离开时说过的那句话。He lost him...forever...此后，钢铁侠开始了无限期的休假...15.  
No.23给Ned留了一封信，并在天亮的时候穿着帽兜衫离开了，他没拿多少东西，只是一些零钱和几件衣服，信里他写了很多，他没说他要去哪，毕竟这个问题他自己也不知道，他很感谢他这两个星期的收留，Ned真的是一个值得珍惜一辈子的朋友，但他必须要走了。  
他发现自己越来越羡慕Peter·Parker了。  
  
两天后  
新罕布什州的一个小镇上，少年在十字路口上发着烘焙店的传单，这里离皇后区还是很近，但这已经是他能到的最远的地方了，是面包店的老板收留了自己。  
而且少年想的是，这里远离市区，人口没那么密集，旁边就是森林，如果Mr.Stark真的来抓他，他或许还能把战火引到那里去，毕竟他现在有自保能力了。  
可他一直担心的事还是发生了——子弹擦伤没有痊愈。  
一点都没有，反而还有些溃烂，这不是什么正常现象，也不是什么好兆头，他现在贫血、高热还有些伤口感染。  
他早猜到了原因，自从那天起他就再没吃过药了，在他逃出来的时候就想过这个问题，Mr.Stark一直给他吃的，不可能是Vitamin。  
  
也许再这样下去他很快就会失去人生的第一份工作了，他需要买点退烧药，他想着。  
  
但麻烦往往都是不找自来的，出门不久他就被跟踪了。  
对方至少有三个人，他不确定他们是不是Mr.Stark派过来的。还能工作的蜘蛛感应指引着他规划逃跑路线，可地势并不是那么有利，虽然一开始他跑了一段，但最后他还是被堵在了小巷子里，对方有四个人，只是普通的混混而已。  
  
他想他知道理由了，因为他还穿着那双平时健身时穿的运动鞋，它看起来很贵，让他们误以为他很有钱。  
“嘿，听着伙计们，如果你们想要这双鞋子的话，请尽管拿去，我只是一个穷小子。”他对着为首的那个拿匕首的大个子说着，并示弱的脱下自己的鞋子，摆在他们面前。  
他不想和他们打，他们只是普通人，而且自己身上还有伤。  
  
但对方明显没有想放过自己的意思，他们上前围殴了他，高热引起的眩晕没办法让他同时应对四个大块头的殴打，他只能单手护着头，用另一只手死死地攥着口袋里那几张绿色钞票，那是他买药的钱，可最后还是被他们发现了。

这点零钱并没有满足对方，他们抢走了他的鞋子和外套，还补了几脚在他身上。

当散乱的跑动和咒骂逐渐远去，少年蜷缩在地上，把护住头的手拿了下来，他感觉他的伤口好像又裂开了，垃圾桶旁的味道一点都不好闻，他想站起来，可他太虚弱了。  
  
不知躺了多久，也许只有几分钟，也许过了几个小时，疼痛害他的时间观念无限的延长着，然后，他听到了巷口外传来的脚步声。  
他认得那双皮鞋。  
  
是Mr.Stark来抓他了。  
终于还是来了。  
  
他不想让男人看到自己这么狼狈，可他实在跑不动了，他不敢抬头看他的眼睛，他怕自己又会沦陷在那双致命而美丽的温柔里。  
  
一切都要结束了，在自己短短的五个月的生命里...  
  
还有遗憾么？  
  
有，而且很多。  
  
但至少他知道了自己究竟是谁，是个什么不是么...  
  
说实话，刚发现自己身份的时候他确实很恐慌，可打心底里他从没怨恨过Mr.Stark，男人的温柔不是装出来的...尽管对象不是自己...

他现在有蜘蛛异能了...  
如果...如果这样能帮到Mr.Stark的话，能帮他复活Peter·Parker的话，不管是拿走他的身体，他的血液，还是利用完他剩余的研究价值，他都不会怨恨他的，起码他帮到了这个男人不是么...被他需求是他的荣幸...  
  
男孩这样想着，也许他会是最后一个克隆人了...  
  
然后他感觉自己被男人抱了起来……  
  
好像有什么东西热热的，从眼眶里流出来了...  
  
他想再看一眼那个男人，那个一直都那么温柔对待他的那个人...  
  
  


可他看到的是一张逐渐被银色液态战甲包裹的脸和一副阴谋得逞的表情，那不是Mr.Stark会流露的眼神。他不是Tony Stark...  
……  
……

Anthony抱着怀里那个伤痕累累的活物，他感觉自己的心脏在看到男孩的泪水后抽动了一下，但随即他压抑了那份不应该属于自己的情感，在看清少年人眼中的释然逐渐化为愈加浓郁的恐惧后，他笑着俯下身，对男孩说了些什么...

  
恶魔的低语穿透发梢灌入耳孔又直击大脑  
随后，少年的世界便一片黑暗。“坏孩子需要接受惩罚...”

16\. 强气流过后的纽约城，空旷的大厦楼顶，男人踢开散落的空酒瓶，将用过的针筒随手扔在地上并滑坐在墙壁边缘，等待着自静脉注入的冰冷液体充分消融于血液，随后热浪席卷全身带来的快感及耳鸣逐渐替代了入耳后变调的汽笛，心跳的猛然加速伴着地面的不断晃动，将仿若近在咫尺的城市灯火全数砸在脸上，他又一次看到了，不断惨死在眼前的的伙伴与怪兽的怒吼，唯有手臂擦破生锈栏杆的灼痛能归还给些许清醒，但也只是一瞬，随即他又陷入无尽的谩骂与指责的轮回之刑，漫长的仿佛过去了几个世纪。  
  
直到身后传来的那声久违又清澈的呼唤，万籁俱寂。  
  
“Mr.Stark...”  
  
那会是他的救赎，也将是他的罪恶的开端。  
  
殷红色天空下，裹着些许湿气的晚风带起的烟尘刮过了男孩微长的发梢。可卡因带来的幻觉此时正穿着过大又略显单薄的白色T恤和牛仔裤，赤裸的双脚站在极其危险的天台围栏外，眼底满含着笑意与憧憬，但紧接着嘴唇中吐露的绝望却也狠狠的扎进他的胸口。  
  
“Mr.Stark，我死了，是你的错呢。”一只脚已经踏破围栏外的空气。  
  
也许之前他还会跟着少年跑出围栏，再体验几次坠落带来的失重感，但他知道，那只是幻像，逼迫他追逐与少年之间永远不可能再缩短的距离，他若此时起身追赶，男孩只会在被指尖触碰之前便从高楼之上坠落谷底，他追不到的。  
  
留下的只会是入眼间逐渐靠近的地面和被装甲包裹的触感...  
  
战甲会救他，他死不了...  
但是没有人救得了那个孩子。  
  
他说的没错，是自己亲手将他推向了深渊，给了他那份担负起责任的自信，他害死了他。  
  
Tony，你就是一个不折不扣的懦夫，一个只能靠着幻觉去缅怀故人的混蛋。  
  
一整年过去了，他尝试了任何能够想到的办法，养好伤后的第一件事就是投身于实验室里去制造那可笑的时间机器，可无论是求助于奇异博士，还是查阅繁杂又冗长的外星古籍，都无一例外的没有结果。毕竟，为了修正现在的世界，他们已经回溯了一次时间，谁都没信心再去承受一次灭霸的野心与打击。  
  
所有人都在劝慰他，牺牲再所难免，他该放手，况且失去挚爱的，并非只有他一个。Bucky在战后就直接接任了美队的位置，幻世同贾维斯一起沦为了时间悖论的牺牲品，而失去了兄弟的神族人最后也选择了离开，就更别提那些不幸死于意外而非宝石传送的人们...这一路走来，作为钢铁侠的他应该懂得，不是每个超英都能全身而退，都能有机会在迟暮之年回首当年的热血与奋战，注定会有遗憾，而人们会永远记得他们为这个美好的世界做出的奉献。  
可他要的从不是世人为男孩树立起的一座座伟岸的丰碑，又如何歌颂他的英勇与牺牲，那个蜘蛛小子不该就那么轻易的死在一场异世界的海啸中，他还有很多事情没有教给他，他还是有好多话想说，他还没来得及向他表达他的愧疚与爱慕。  
  
是的，钢铁侠喜欢蜘蛛侠。这份迟来的爱意在他彻底失去男孩后才被发掘出来，直到真正看到墓碑的那一刻，他才明白自己究竟有多在乎这个不知天高地厚的蜘蛛小子。  
他的抓狂和失控被所有人看在眼里，然后他看到了pepper眼里的担忧和神盾局长的欲言又止，他辜负了很多人的期望，诚然，目前处于颓废状态下的钢铁侠真的不再适合领导复仇者。  
  
于是他主动提出了休假，暂时回到了曾经STARK大厦驻扎在纽约的旧址，并遣散了原本办公的白领们，只留下了AI系统，以他的财力，就算不招募任何员工都能维持大厦接下来几十年的运转。而没有选择归隐山林而是闹市区的原因或许是因为这边离皇后区比较近，这并不是个好主意，无人打扫的顶楼早已积了一层厚厚的灰尘，他瘫在沙发上，完全不想理会那些黏在西装上的浮灰，然后他打开了那台客厅里的电视机，看到却是战后蜘蛛侠牺牲的后续报道，那些曾经被男孩帮助过的人们不断在采访中感谢着他，表达着他们对于失去他的遗憾，当然也有很多人不相信他真的死了，在镜头前大胆的说着自己的推测...然后他看到了May，她看起来憔悴极了，围堵在May家楼下的那些疯狂的记者还在妄图榨干蜘蛛侠真实身份的最后一点价值，肆意的报道着男孩的离世与纽约犯罪率再次升高的因果关系，他一点也不想看这个。  
  
后来他去了很多地方，他给Peter的高中捐了钱，还偷偷托人给May换了一份相对轻松的工作，然后走遍了蜘蛛小子曾经待过的每个地方，换战服时杂乱的巷口，打击犯罪时去过的地下停车场，曾经派AI捞起他的湖边，还有学校。男人站在与操场和教学楼接壤的楼梯下，静静等待着，仿佛下一秒背后就会出现那个往往掩饰不住自己兴奋情绪的男孩，有些紧张又期待的问他为什么在这。可哪怕运动场上的人都走光了，太阳沉在地平线下了，都没有人。  
  
他还是没有勇气敲开男孩家的门，他不敢面对May，或许没有人比May更难受了，除了他自己，但他又有什么资格去安慰她，不论是曾经给予的承诺，还是之前错过的葬礼，他都没脸见她。  
  
可能一开始他只是想在大厦里随便做点什么，顺便接受一下心理治疗，虽然还混杂着想亲眼接受事实的私心，但思念只会随着时间的洪流愈加肆意的疯涨着，时间久到他甚至都快忘了男孩的样子，可他现在抬手拿起的的书都是关于他那可笑的时空穿梭理论的，他明白了，他只是，想见他，那该死的墓碑下连尸骨都没有。  
  
最终，他还是开启了那项违背伦理的禁忌研究，在清理实验室的时候，他找到了Peter·Parker的血液样本，然后他从最简单的培育造血干细胞开始，重塑了男孩的肉体，是的，克隆人。  
  
这并不是说起来这么容易，他的时间有限，他不能像培育克隆羊一样从人造子宫里再抱出一个新生儿，那太慢。他需要再加一些能加快生长速度的东西，癌细胞不行，他也许控制不住，他想到了生长激素，地球上的也许不行，但茫茫宇宙中总会有合适的，就像他当初找到代替钯元素的新元素那样，虽然目前接触的这些都不是他所熟知的领域，但学那些东西也没用多久，前后也就用了两天，他成功克隆出了一只小兔子。  
  
他承认他是兴奋的，在从那满是营养液的舱体抱出男孩的时候，但失望也紧随其后，男孩没有呼吸，一定是哪里出了问题。  
在接下来的几个月内，男人花了更长的时间去研究呼吸系统和血液循环以及神经连接，AI的模拟系统帮了他大忙，可到头来他发现，无论如何调整完善肺部的生理结构，使用运转多么正常的体液循环，都带不动男孩的呼吸与心跳，他只会平静的躺在他怀里，活像一具人偶。  
男孩一直醒不过来，重做多少次都是失败。他不懂为何在动物实验上完全可行的东西，放到人身上就完全行不通，而且这里也没有其他人再给他做实验了。  
经历了多次的失败后，他隐约明白了，他缺少一样至关重要的东西————灵魂。  
他或许不经意间发现了关于意识与存在之间的一些巧妙联系，也许还能凭借这个一举拿下今年的诺贝尔医学奖，但这都不是他的关注点。  
  
意识，这是向来一个很玄妙的东西，这和制造贾维斯那样的AI不同，Peter·Parker是活生生的曾存在于这个世界的人，男孩的灵魂不在这，就算他再做五十具、一百具空壳，缺少了那最关键的东西，他永远不会醒来，而种种迹象都在表示，这个时空已经朝着Peter·Parker死亡的方向前行了许久，就算他是天才又如何，他要去哪里找那缺失的一部分？那六颗宝石在发挥了它们应有的作用后，就随着手套一起消失了，他没办法让男孩死而复生。  
  
而且他也不想创造AI了，他的科技救不了任何人。  
  
看来他注定要在没有Peter·Parker的世界里苟延残喘了。  
  
现在，除却这该死的幻境，他找不到更好的方法再见到眼前这个会动会笑的Peter了，如今他就是一个沉溺于过去的，彻头彻尾的失败者，而且他上瘾了，往返于无尽的责骂与那一瞬的相见，这一切都源于潜意识对自己的折磨，他中了一种名为思念的毒。  
  
眼前的男孩套着那件曾经被没收了战服后穿的宽大的T恤，眼里流露的那些思绪，有憧憬、有不舍、还有那不该有的爱慕与思念，虽然只是一年，但在他心里，男孩已经离开他有一颗恒星从出生到毁灭那般长的时间，这让他分辨不清那爱意究竟是真实存在还是仅为臆想。  
  
再过一会，幻像就会被风吹散，就如同在泰坦星一般，他只能看着，他什么都改变不了。  
  
他听到了汽笛重启的声音，他看到了烟尘开始从男孩的脚边卷起，这次的时间也要到了，他又要被拉回现实了，男人有些疲惫的抚上了自己的太阳穴，而后他看到男孩收回了踏出的那只脚，些许水汽正遮挡着他的视线，让他下意识的觉得这只是错觉，但紧接着，他听清了少年人口中的吐露的话语。  
  
“... ...”  
  
他猛的起身向前奔跑着，当然也看到了男孩在说出那句话后流露出的悲伤表情，这让他恨不得马上飞过去将其揉进怀里，无奈他们隔得还是太远，最后他扑了个空。  
  
  
  
躺在舱体里的男人蓦然睁开了眼睛。  
  
他还没傻到用真正的毒（咳）品让他二次成瘾，幻境只不过是意识在他创造的世界里肆意的发泄。男人摘掉了头上和胳膊上缠绕在一起的电极，翻身爬出了诊疗舱，他需要确认，他需要更多的信息，哪怕那只是来自他梦魇的蛊惑之语。  
  
  
“来找我吧，Mr.Stark...在沃密尔...”  
17.  
大浪过后，海滩尽头凭空出现了一个人，他无视了海岸线上持续恐慌的人们和迟迟赶来的超英，捡起那颗被海水冲上沙滩，晶莹又好看的小石子，将其收入了囊中。  
  
旺达挪开了倒塌的建筑，众人纷纷加入了挖掘与搜寻，可最后还是迟了一步，大家看着少年失了血色的躯体，陷入了良久的沉默，而奇异博士则像是突然感应到了什么似的抬起头望向远处。  
  
18.  
再次转醒时，迎接Peter的是眼前模糊不清的视线和感知不到身体的恐惧，还有凝滞的记忆猛然开闸泄洪所带来的冲击，剧烈的头痛配合着眼前不断变化的空间色块与低频噪音正挤压着少年所剩无几的理智，好吧，这里若不是天堂，那他便身处地狱了，很显然，更像是后者。  
  
好在，那种感觉并没有持续很久，不一会，眼前的场景，准确说是色块，开始变得有序，直到稳定的趋于金色与绿色之间，不再变化。  
  
“Hi.有人么？” 他尝试着与空气交谈，很快就得到了回应，“嗨，蝼蚁。”那是自头顶方向的一声问候，声音淡淡的，听不出情绪。  
  
“Sir，对于蝼蚁这个贬义词我并不是很赞同，这显得我很渺小...”少年边抬头边回应着，“Well，虽然这可能是个事实，但也不应该是蚂蚁，而是蜘蛛...”是的，与他对话的是一张巨大的人脸，准确说一大团能分辨出鼻子和眼睛的马赛克，而刚刚看到的那些金绿色的色块好像是对方的衣服，自己所处的位置则像是在对方的手掌心。也许是他的晶状体出现了问题，要不就是他疯了，少年想着。  
“Oh,伙计，你可长的真大...所以我是来到《爱丽丝梦游仙境》的拍摄片场了么？”  
  
“这里是沃米尔，灵魂宝石的内部。”  
  
尽管对方至今还未告知姓名，但他总觉这声音有点耳熟，像是曾经在电视里听过。  
  
“好吧，那我现在是灵魂状态。”很好，自己没疯，但比疯了还遭。“等等，灵魂宝石？那不是在灭霸手套上的东西么？我现在在手套里？那灭霸是被打败了？还是...”  
“Oh 不，别和我提灭霸。”黑发青年像是突然想起了什么不好的事情似的摸了摸自己的脖子并及时的打断了对话。  
  
“All right, Sorry，我换个话题，你是谁？”  
“一个法师。”  
“像奇异博士那样的法师？Wow，cool...你可不可以把我变大一点。”  
“.........No”  
对方似乎是被戳到了痛处，半晌从牙缝里挤出一个否定的答案。  
“那你算个什么法师？”Peter皱了皱眉表示疑惑,可能还带了点嫌弃。  
邪神稍微翻了个白眼，他突然发觉自己把少年唤醒就是个错误，但眼前所处的情况又不容他继续这样耽搁时间。  
“好了，听我说，Peter，这里的情况比你想的要复杂的多，这有个绝对不能触怒的家伙守着，导致我无法发挥全部的力量，而现在宝石的坐标即将发生变化，总之，我需要你的帮助来向外界传递信息。”  
  
“好吧，我可以帮你，但你得告诉我你为什么知道我的名字。”然而对方直接无视了自己的问题，只见一根修长的手指直接向他袭来。  
  
与此同时，建筑内的青年感应到了来自窗外那股越来越近的能量波动，这使他变得尤为紧张。“我要开始了”在得到少年的许可后，他紧忙对着掌心这颗赤红色的小玻璃球捏了个法决。  
但愿，Brother...他在内心期盼着。  
  
  
“什么？”peter的防备之心大起，不由惊呼的想要后退，但却苦于被对方拿捏于股掌之中无法动弹，他开始后悔答应对方的请求，他连这巨人的名字都没问清楚就要被一根手指捏扁了。  
但预想中的挤压感并没有出现，相反的他感觉更轻了，就像是飘了起来。  
  
一阵眩晕过后，他接触到了地面，手脚的突然回归害他差点跌倒，但很快他就看清，那哪是什么地面，自己正站在天台的围栏外面，只需再向前迈出一步就是万丈深渊，他紧忙扶住栏杆想爬进去，而他的呼吸也在转身之际瞬间凝滞。  
“Mr.Stark！”  
那个自己最敬重的男人正颓坐在墙壁边缘，看起来憔悴极了，空气中沉寂的悲伤与愧疚化作点点飞沙，扬撒在少年的身侧，而后疯狂的涌进少年脑内。那是他死后，Tony Stark所经历的一切...  
  
“Mr.Stark...No...No...I'm here...No...”少年撕心裂肺的喊着，同时用尽全身力气锤打着那道出现在栏杆之上，阻隔着他们相拥的空气墙，可哪怕他的双手锤至青紫，甚至流下血液，他都未能前进一步。  
  
也就在此时，巨人的声音突然响起：“告诉他，你在哪，然后去找Th...”法师接下来所吐露的话语像是咒语般的顺着耳孔钻进少年的大脑，死死的烙印在上面。  
可那最后的人名就如同被人为抹去了一般变得模糊不清，一切戛然而止，静的令人发慌。  
紧接着，他的世界就被失重感包围。  
  
“……等等！找谁?”  
  
伴随“咚”的一声，peter感觉自己简直就像是从几百米的高空中一下子的摔砸在了地板上，还未等他发出尖叫，眼前突然金光一闪，随后，他发现自己的面部开始变得僵硬，大脑也将无法思考，那个模糊的小小世界仿佛马上就要崩塌，嗡鸣四起，任凭他如何叫喊都无法得到对方的回应...  
  
最后，少年只得对着脑海中那个还未消逝的场景，发出了一声拼尽全力的呐喊！  
  
  
  
  
  
而在意识泯灭前，Peter感觉自己像是跌进了某人的怀里。  
  
那感觉很熟悉，可又有什么不太一样。  
  
  
  
19.  
云端，带着丰满羽翼的机械鸟“咯吱咯吱”的唱着歌，它乘着和煦的风，飞过清澈见底的河湾，忽而又冲上乌云密布的山谷，最后，落脚在堆满积雪的城堡外。  
在轻巧的钻过那爬满冰花的矮窗后，精准的啄起了木制地上的那颗红色的石子，然后金光一闪，化成了人形。  
  
Magus颇有深意的望向殿外那扇敞开的大门，再看看手里这块生着红蓝色花纹的小石子，那是他众多收藏品里颜色最好看的一个，而现在，上面残留的魔法痕迹显然是出自某位邪神之手，对方在慌乱之中草草的中断了法术，这并不让他感到意外，袖珍宇宙里的所有生物都会本能的对他的力量感到畏惧，哪怕是神。但有胆子潜进他居所里的还真不多，那施法的方式很独特，只需再多看上一会，他就能顺着这个痕迹追上那只落荒而逃的老鼠，不过他并不打算对此深究，因为眼下，他有一个更有趣的想法。  
  
男人负手而立，对着宝石外的某个方向，发动了星际感应。随后，他掏出一个带着锁的密匣，将那粒泛着些许金属光泽的玻璃珠子丢了进去。  
  
在木匣开启的瞬间，那些象征着邪恶、痛苦、嫉妒等负面情绪带着死灵般的哀嚎与恶意喷薄而出，但随即又被面前的恐怖威压所喝退，导致弹珠下落的过程中发出了“哐啷啷”的哀鸣，久久都未能平息。  
  
木匣深处，一颗很大的玻璃球正闪烁着银红相间的光泽，随着匣盖落下，又逐渐隐于黑暗...  
  
“Adam Warlock[2]，是时候清算总账了。”那志在必得的笑容甚至令周围的空气都冷了几分。  
  
  
现在，只差一把能打开魔盒的钥匙...  
  
——————  
  
[1] Magus魔士亚当的黑化人格或者黑化亚当。  
[2]Adam Warlock即魔士亚当，灵魂宝石的持有者。  
  
20.  
环海公路上，留着精制山羊胡的男人正椅靠着单薄的护栏边，用他那双经过细心打蜡的皮鞋踢动着脚下的几颗碎石，然后眼瞧着那些细小的石子一步步蹦跳的滚下山崖，直沉深海。  
  
这里是回市区时必经的一段公路，也是男人近段时间观看日落的专座。  
  
Tony随手将那张写着过度焦虑的诊断单揉成一团再塞回口袋，然后掏出怀里的烟盒，点燃一根雪茄，放入口中。  
  
断崖下，逐渐升高的水位线正伴着翻涌的浪花在潮汐作用下拍打着崖边的礁石。缭绕又浓稠的烟雾升起，远边那轮扭曲梦幻的夕阳正逐渐与男人印象中的那颗巨大恒星融为一体，这不禁让Tony回想起那个漂浮在冰冷湖水中诡异的空盒子，还有身后的飞船上，男孩踏足于沙滩时的光裸脚踝、拥入怀中摸到的顺滑脊背，和始终附着在颈侧、萦绕在鼻尖的淡淡体香。  
  
他深吸了一口气，想要驱散眼前那些细碎的烟尘，可它们又再次伴着海水的咸腥湿气一并被吞入肺腑，下一秒，指间夹着的雪茄变成了早餐时间peter嘴边那根沾满奶油的手指，少年用他那猩红的舌头舔过指腹又顺着指尖滑下，最后将整根手指上的奶白都吞食入腹，紧接着又张开那色气而诱人的红唇咬下一口热狗，溅起的油花和汁液顺着嘴角淌下，最后带着那干净却潜藏着憧憬的目光叫着自己“Daddy”。  
画面一转，昨晚那场过于真实的梦境中，男孩以着同样的表情和称谓，趴跪在自己腿间费力的吞吐着那硕大的欲望。柔顺的棕色卷毛上挂着的精液横跨了少年人的额头，最后停留在泛红的眼角，还打湿了他那微颤的睫毛，男孩想抬起他那细嫩的手腕擦去嘴角间来不及吞咽的白灼，但湿滑的黏腻又顺着白皙的脖颈流向了衬衫内测…  
这一切的虚幻梦境直到在他那蜜糖色眼眸中仅存的最后一点光亮跟随地球自转逐渐消失后才缓缓落幕。  
骄阳远去，冷冽的海风迎面吹散了那些浓稠梦幻的尘烟，浪潮拍岸，呼啸着震碎了琥珀色瞳孔中的欲望迷离，待他清醒时，早已是一身冷汗。  
Damn it！  
Tony看着身下挺立的帐篷，咒骂着掐断了烟蒂，随后翻回护栏，在微冷的海风中顺了顺西装边角的褶皱，坐回到车里。调节好领带的位置后，又从口袋里掏出了清新剂，向嘴里喷了两下。  
  
peter一向很讨厌烟味。  
Tony这样想着。  
  
再次深呼吸，男人已经收整好了过于复杂的心绪，关上了法拉利跑车的车门。副驾驶上，正安静的躺着的一大束鲜红的玫瑰，他亲吻着那张刚刚手写的祝福卡片，踩下了油门。  
  
而在他身后，圆月引领的星辰夜晚使得海潮的翻涌变得愈加猛烈，淹没了寄居蟹的巢穴，也卷走了礁石上剩余的烟蒂。  
  
淡蓝色的水面下，逐渐下沉的雪茄烟和其中不断涌出的白色粉末正同之前那些滚落于山崖的石子瓦砾一起，接受着相同的命运。  
21.  
他降落的地方没有海，只有一段段与沙土相间的暗河和因风沙侵蚀而变得形状各异的岩石。远处高耸的山峰旁，恍若末世的巨大恒星正卷着紫红色的云层在低的可怖的温度下从地平线的边缘缓慢的爬起，而整颗星球又随着温度的升高开始变得干燥沸腾。  
这是一颗过于靠近中心恒星的星体，在夜晚，过于稀薄的大气留不住仅存的温度，而在白天，巨星带来可怕灼烧又足以将整片沼泽瞬间气化，大气中过于浓稠的有害气体和不同于地球的氧气比例使人必须穿着防护服才能前行，这里的环境早已恶劣到了极点。  
出发前他做的每一份数据分析和调查报告都在告诉他，这不会有人的。  
  
但亲眼确认却又是另外一回事了。  
  
他带了仅能支撑两个月的资源，踏上了寻找亡灵的旅途，或者说，是探寻一份能让自己更加死心，更能坦然面对现实的见证。  
  
他花了大部分的时间在大气层外观察和扫描沃米尔的地貌，最终还是选择在它最高的山峰附近降落，漫天的黄沙和不该与沙漠同时出现的干涸沼泽一同指向远处那座被紫蓝色的云层包裹着的高山，阳面过高的温度迫使他降落在较为阴冷的山阴面，可迎面打过来的狂风又让他不得不放弃飞行，改用绳索与手杖探路。  
风真的很大，“飒飒”的共鸣呼啸着从脚下的山谷深处传来，每走个几步，扬起的沙土就能掩盖他来时的足迹。好在沃米尔的自转很慢，此时的时间也正位于冷暖交界，空气已经在随着日出逐渐的回暖，而且他的定位系统也还能正常工作。但随着海拔的不断攀升与这怪异的狂风，脚下的路变得越来越抖，他甚至感觉冷风穿透了盔甲与防护服之间不可能存在的缝隙，用渗透进骨髓一般的刺骨冰冷阻止着他，使得前行的步伐越发的艰难。  
不知过了多久，男人终于爬上了山顶的那处平台。令人意外的是，这里的一切都如同台风中心一般的风平浪静，让他不禁怀疑刚刚所经历的刺骨寒冷都是那些毒气带来的幻觉，但紧接着Tony的目光就被远处荒漠中的异常所吸引，那是一片正发着洪水的大陆，还有即将瘫倒的海边建筑，突兀的出现在荒无人烟的大漠中，犹如一座空中岛屿。可还没等他凑近去仔细观察，眼前凭空出现的沙暴便将他连人带绳整个卷起。  
  
待他再次转醒时，看到的是那细碎涌动的暗流，望不到边际的沙漠和依然黝黑呼啸的山谷，他又回到了原点，但这次不同是的，原本的黄沙与沼泽的交界处凭空出现了一大片湖泊。  
困惑的男人捡起手边的手杖，起身继续向着山顶进发，想要仔细看清那可疑的蜃景。  
  
而在不远处冰冷的湖水上，静悄悄的浮起来一个暗紫色的精致盒子。  
  
现在，距离下一次温度骤变，还有两个小时。  
  
22.  
夜色下，走廊尽头的落地玻璃窗前，男人弯腰捡起了那束散落在木质地板上的玫瑰花，肆意的扯开了胸前领带的束缚，并将垂在额前的碎发向上撩拨了两下，然后抽出了那张夹在花束中的卡片。那花开得娇艳，米白色硬卡纸上面还残留着花香与墨水的味道，“For my love ”，下笔流利顺畅，如果忽略这鲜花上匆忙又混乱的脚印，这将会是一份很好的周末礼物。  
哦天，这份来自养父的真挚关怀着实让他觉得感动。  
  
透过大厦内的落地窗外那愈加浓烈的夜色和玻璃上反射的阴冷笑意，Anthony颇有深意的看着远处的夜景，他现在甚至不用调监控就能想象到男孩发现实验室时那惊慌失措的表情，计划远比想象中要更加顺利，取代了主人格的喜悦正迫使他贪婪的吸食着象征着自由的空气。  
  
男人深吸了一口气，习惯性插口袋的动作让他摸到了那个装着“Vitamin”的玻璃瓶，还有那个揉成团状的心理咨询回执和医生的名片。他无趣的扫了一眼上面医生的名字，随后同那束鲜红艳丽的玫瑰一并掷进了垃圾桶。  
  
逃吧，逃的越远越好，离开了长期维持身体稳定的药物，那个可怜的小替代品很快就会死，而他将会取代Tony Stark，重新成为这个世界的主宰。  
  
接下来好好享受你那少的可怜的自由吧，我的小Peter。  
  
  
  
  
  
实验室  
“备用预案条件已激活，自动发送邮件……邮件已发送”冰冷机械的女生AI在汇报完数据进度后又进入了待机状态。而在那些亮着灯的计算机网线后，一台独立电脑的右下角跳出了一个弹窗：  
  
“邮件已接收，收件人：pepper”  
  
  
  
同时段，地球另一半边的爱尔兰  
满脸是血的Bucky眼睁睁的看着自己的机械手臂被对方轻易的拆卸，并甩向十几米远外的台阶上，身后来不及支援sam也在下一秒被墙壁外侧突然冲出来的大块头用广告牌砸的半死。  
Bucky尽力的用手中的盾牌阻挡着不断挥向身侧的重击，但对方的攻击只会比他闪躲的速度更快。最终，在那重拳之下，他飞出了数十米远，砸塌了身后的石像，又重重的滑下，手中那来不及发送的通讯设备也被对方狠狠的踩在了脚下。  
“Steve...”他有些绝望的呼唤着眼前这位亡灵的姓名，可还没等到他起身，自己仅剩的那条用来格挡的手臂也被粗暴的档下，迎面而来的是对方的再次砸向头部的盾牌。  
在头顶流出的鲜血染红视野之前，他听清了对方发出的那声咆哮————“HAIL HYDRA”  
  
23  
“警报，运行错误，警报，运行错误，代码：Z1475653…”  
“滴...自体衰败77%，不足以支撑代谢，自主呼吸已丧失，心跳16...14...”  
“ERROR，供氧系统超过负荷，修正程序即将关闭！”  
......  
  
实验室里，俯卧在实验台面上的男人稍稍握拳，挣扎着起身。  
脑海里停留的最后记忆，是Steve正不断挥向脸边的拳头，还有高悬于天空之上的另一个地球，他仿佛还闻得到空气中弥漫的那浓稠的火药味和鼻息间不断涌出的血腥气息，怪呛人的。说实话，他讨厌这种会伤到脸的单打独斗，而且对方还是个穿着他家盔甲的死老头。  
  
好吧，这是哪？  
上一秒他还身处于那满是尘土硝烟的战场上与Captain清算总账，这会儿他就清醒在这个完全陌生的实验室里。  
  
事情有点不对劲，男人想着。  
严重的偏头痛和令人绝望的饥饿感正消磨着他所剩无几的耐心，那打心底生出抽痛带来的恐慌和愧疚更是让他感到莫名的烦躁，就更别提那耳边嘈杂不断的系统报错，害他差点想要砸了眼前的电脑。  
不论是这陌生的环境还是这异样的感觉都让他有些失控,这直接导致男人在起身时候碰倒了桌面上那一摞半人高的文献，还打碎了几罐装着不明粉末的试剂瓶。  
细碎的玻璃残片散落在地板上，稍有不慎就会给他那双没穿鞋子的脚划出几道口子，但男人选择了无视，因为目前他面临的最大问题显然是得搞清楚镜子里这个里看起来两星期没刮胡子满脸憔悴样而且矮了25公分的糟老头子到底是谁。  
  
最奇怪的是，他召唤不了他的内共生战甲了。  
  
哦，该死。  
  
男人环顾着四周，尽力翻找着用得上的东西。可这里除了电子屏幕里冗长的实验数据、堆满角落的复杂文献和各种不知成分的试剂以外，他再找不到其他有用的了，当然，也没有吃的。  
  
没办法，Anthony只好攀着门框拖着疲惫的身体走出那间实验室，选择性的忽略了不断报错的计算机系统和饥肠辘辘的肚子，寻找着能出去的路，可紧接着他撞见了那个让他觉得恐慌的真正来源。  
  
是A-18和一个泡在营养液里孩子。  
  
蜘蛛侠的战服？他这是进入了什么Spider-Man的秘密研究所么？但那随处可见的STARK工业的标记又马上帮他否决了这个想法。  
  
可如果这里真的是他自己的实验室，把这么好看的男孩子拿来做人体试验是不是太浪费了点...这是他脑海里的第一反应。  
  
但眼下不论是少年那苍白的面色，失了血色的唇，还是那一堆糟糕的数据都在说明一件事。  
他已经没救了。  
  
男人索性放弃了对那张精致面容的观察，现在的当务之急是激活他的共生体装甲来帮他离开这个鬼地方，谁知道下一秒特查拉会不会冲出来再把他抓回笼子。  
他又费力的爬回了他刚醒来的那间屋子，拽着椅子背在电脑面前敲下那串改造绝境病毒时用的原始公式。  
可就在他将要按下运行按钮时，眼前模糊的视线和那愈加沉重的疲倦感又开始排山倒海般的袭来…  
  
啊，又是这种愧疚感…  
他讨厌这种来源不明的糟糕心情。  
  
然后，男人不意外的在意识界撞见了另一个正在醒来的自己...  
这一切究竟是多元宇宙之间的星际穿越还是什么人格分裂产生的记忆错乱，他已经不是很想纠结了，因为在意识彻底脱离掌控之前，他只剩下一个念头了。  
  
好饿。  
  
...  
  
正在逐渐转醒的男人跟随着身体本意，下意识的将手指敲在了回车键上。  
...  
...  
...  
“滴，正在运行...”  
24  
神盾局总部 会议室  
长桌前，局长Fury看着面前电脑上的文件感觉到前所未有的疲惫，在他周围还坐着娜塔莎、罗迪、克林特、班纳、斯科特...  
对，这里几乎聚积了所有能找来的复仇者，上一次这么多人的会面还是在终局之战后的庆功宴上。  
  
“所以Tony这几年研究克隆人的事情你知情么，Pepper”罗迪的眉头皱的不能再紧了。距爱尔兰事件已经过整整三个星期，可他们除了知道对方隶属于九头蛇之外，就再无头绪，而在同一个时间节点上，Tony又失踪了，问题已经变得相当严峻。  
“你知道的，自从他五年前退出董事会我们就很少联系了。”Pepper看起来憔悴极了。看得出来，自打解析了邮件内容以后她就再没好好休息了。  
而当pepper提及五年前时，会议室里的气氛也变得异常的沉重。  
  
“好了，让我们回到刚才的问题上，班纳，你继续讲下去。”娜塔莎及时打破了沉默。  
“哦，我刚才讲到哪了？”  
“关于这项技术的运行机制。”苏睿在一旁提醒，并切换了投影。  
“对，运行机制，简单来说就是Tony他选则了诱导性较强的生长因子去催化细胞的减数和有丝分裂，也就是记录前期最常出现的这个名词，它的主要作用就是加速机体前期的生长速度，但到了后期，为了使这种过于快速的正反馈能够及时停下，他又在基因编码里加入了另一种毒性较强的抑制成分，列表里剩下的组分我也查了，多半是解毒的。但共通点在于，这些玩应在地球的各类文献和同类生物基因对比库里都找不到。”  
“也就是说来自外星？我的老天，他到底从哪里找到的这些？”尽管瓦坎达的经历足以让他接受这些信息的冲击，但Ross探员依旧很好奇，毕竟根据过去两年里他对Tony Stark的监控显示，他根本都没离开过纽约。  
“Tony他有自己的想法，还记得收藏家么？而且这份报告显示的时间是四年前，也许他去了外太空，只是我们不知道而已。”克林特回答道。  
“好吧，以Tony的一贯原则，在为了宝石谈判的时候顺手牵羊也不是不可能。”罗迪在一旁默默吐槽着Tony那有些糟糕的性格，而这让Hill想起了奇瑞塔人入侵地球的那段时间，钢铁侠在三栖母舰上安装的那些黑客系统。  
“但这项技术有一个很严重问题。单从这份文件显示，成功率基本为零。”班纳推了一下自己的眼镜。  
“为什么？”娜塔莎显然更关注这份文件本身。  
“别忘了他实验的对象是Spider-Man，在这些天里，我和皮姆博士对这个系统进行了模拟实验，发现这种外星生长素很容易与血液样本中的蜘蛛毒素产生拮抗作用，但因为这种生长素初期存在于减数分裂时期，所以就会导致蜘蛛毒素在后期会不断的攻击通向脑神经的连接以及肺泡上用来传递和输送氧气的靶向细胞，造成不可逆的后果。”班纳接着说着，可紧接着他看出了大家眼里的迷茫。显然在座的除了皮姆博士和苏睿以外，谁都没听懂。  
“所以？”斯科特小声的问着。  
“换言之这样做的直接后果就是脑死亡和呼吸骤停，当然也存在个例，那就是受试样本凭借超于常人的意志力存活下来，但即使这样也会伴有类血友病、呼吸衰竭，伤口无法愈合等后续的一大堆麻烦。而且这种个例在没有外界刺激下发生概率的基本为零。Tony他也许发现了，但并没解决办法，毕竟这不是他最擅长的领域。”  
“总之，这种教科书式的克隆方法只能针对普通样本，如果对象是那个孩子的话，实际操作起来是根本行不通的，因为一般来说对于这种特殊血液的克隆复制，程序中原本运行顺畅的本源公式就会变成错误的。”皮姆博士补充道。  
  
“那你们觉得要怎么解释这一点？” 一直沉默不语的局长按了两下电脑，切换了画面。  
是一张照片  
“这是！”  
照片里，是整个Stark大厦以及它周边的全景，但随着画面的不断放大，众人注意到了光标所指的大厦顶端，小小窗口旁站着的两个人  
是Tony在陪着男孩看夜景。  
“两年前卫星拍下的，类似的照片我们这里还很多，也就是从那时起我们才开启了对Tony Stark的监控，一开始我还以为是他制造的AI替身，现在才知道他早就因为那件事变得失去理智了。”Hill解释着。  
  
“Pepper，除了这份文本以外你还有收到其他信息吗。”Fury追问着。   
“没了。”   
“那现在这个克隆人呢？”班纳还是有点不死心，不管怎么看这件事的疑点都太多了。  
“也不见了，从我收到邮件那天起Tony就单方面切断了战甲的联系，卫星定位也没找到，而且我们赶到大厦的时候所有的实验数据都清空了。不过我们确实在顶层发现了有人生活过的痕迹，DNA的比对结果也初步证实了属于Peter·Parker。”pepper说着，她开始后悔自己为什么没有早点发现Tony的异常。  
  
“那Sam呢，他醒了么？”  
“没，他伤的太重了。”Hill在自己的电脑上调出了病房里的画面，躺在床上的人浑身缠着绷带，如果不是病床信息和房间编号，在座的大多数人基本都认不出那是Sam。  
“通讯器呢？”  
“彻底没用了，录音文件系统最后的那部分也损坏了。”娜塔莎脑海里浮现出那个深埋在坍塌石像下，裂掉的通讯设备，可她潜意识里总觉的那句九头蛇万岁的声音过于耳熟，但又不敢确认。  
  
“不管Tony这次与爱尔兰的事件有没有关系，我们现在都得先找到Bucky，不能再拖下去了。”战争机器长叹了一口气，抚上自己的额头。  
  
“不用找了，他们在塞尔维亚。”声音的主人披着斗篷从门口缓步走进来，胸前还挂着阿戈摩托之眼。  
  
25  
恒星体系的中央，赤红色的巨星正不断的向着四周散发着热浪，带着周遭的行星畅游在旋臂之内，而据它不到一光年外的浩瀚星海中正漂着一艘深灰色的舰船。   
自动驾驶系统驱使着飞船历经了长达7次的跳跃，终于抵达了银河系内最大的恒星系，再过三天，就能到家了，可男人的心此时却像那片该死的湖水一样冰凉。  
船舱内，Tony还在不断重启着飞船里那一直在报错的医疗系统，甚至还不死心的把核心管理数据重新格式化，就差把整个诊疗仓的外壳拆开重装。但重测多次都一样的结果早已经在告诉他，这并不是故障。只是在诉说着事实，还有他的失败。  
一切来的突然，却又那么理所当然。  
是啊，仅用不到半年的时间就妄图制造一具足够承载生命的躯体，怎么可能会一点副作用都没有呢，就算他是天才到不可一世的Tony Stark。  
而这一切又都是他亲手造成的结果，他太操之过急了。  
也许还有办法，还有很多物质可以尝试，只要他还活着，研究就可以继续进行下去，哪怕只是一些可以用来延续生命的药物。  
可在此之前，他甚至都不确定那具身体里醒来的，究竟是不是peter ·parker。  
男孩到现在连一句话都说不出来，就更别提想起自己是谁了。  
这像是神罚，更像是开启禁忌实验后必遭的天谴。  
  
他的蜘蛛小子正迷茫的躺在诊疗仓里平静的看着他所做的一切，看着他拆了装、装了又拆，看着他不断往自己胸前贴那些冰冷的电极，看着他在船舱里发狂的砸东西、跺脚、乱吼，眼里困惑只增不减。  
男人的眼里满是血丝，他看着地上碎裂的试剂瓶，他看着停止运行的计算机，他看着男孩看向他的眼神，他笑了，像是在笑那不知者眼中的天真，又像是在嘲笑着自己的不自量力。  
可他不明白，他明明是笑着的的，那眼中满溢的液体还是在不断滴答在地板上，PTSD正剥夺着他的呼吸，迫使他不得不大口的喘着气，狭窄的气管抢占着气道里所剩无几的氧气，这一刻他仿佛又回到了那搜失去动力资源只能漂泊于宇宙中的飞船上，他控制不住他那颤抖的身体，他看不清他前方的道路，转眼间只有那脚下蓦然消失的地板与逐渐离他远去又开始分崩离析的舱体，他发觉自己正无助的漂浮在太空里，过低的温度冻得他嘴唇发紫，真空的介质撕裂着肺部，而下一秒，他又坠入了地狱，他感受到了那些过于灼热的烈火，听到了耳边持续不断的怪兽怒吼。  
然后，他看到了脚边那个逐渐接近的阴影，和一双缓缓伸过来的手...  
  
再回神时  
哦，那并不是什么怪兽，只是一个微不足道的拥抱。  
  
“I...I'm... here。”男孩的头正抵着他的肩膀，尽管，那眼底还满是迷茫。  
在那过于沙哑与低微的声音背后，是那些吐露在男人耳侧温热的气息，那是他的第一句话。  
...  
偌大的星系间，飞船的推动器正稳定的喷射着蔚蓝色的火焰，缓缓驶出当前恒星系的引力场。  
透过船舱的玻璃窗，琥珀色瞳孔里反射出的，是远处那颗永恒之星爬过气态行星的边界后照进来的微弱光亮。

是日出啊，男人这样想着。  
  
26.  
山的另一面，Tony正气喘吁吁的躺在那暗河与黄土交错之地翻看着Friday对山体的扫描与拍摄记录，随后十分失望的关上了那些无用的数据，视频记载中除了骤然暴起的风沙和看不到边际的黄土，根本就不存在漂浮于空中的海岛，而山体本身的地貌又不足以形成那样猛烈的沙暴，如若不是这山峰在故意与他作对，就是他出现了严重的幻觉。来自地球的探索者深感自己在这没意义的探索中浪费了太多时间，现在他还得赶在下一次温度骤变来临之前回到飞船上避险。体力透支的小胡子泄气的把拐杖往身侧的沙堆上一插，想借力起身，可紧接着就一头栽进了水里。

那水很浅，只没过了腰，可与灼烫的沙土不同，它凉的惊人，凉过冰窟窿里带着冰碴的湖水，这让他回想起蓝妹妹在飞船上给他用来麻醉伤口的液氮。  
水下的能见度很低，浮力又超乎寻常的大，金属拐杖诡异的漂浮在水面上，还在起身时打到自己的头。也是在这时他才意识到，他并没有跌进什么沙洲旁的暗河，而是置身于那片巨大又诡异的湖泊。  
他回身确认了一下身后那些从飞船那头拉过来的导向杆数量，皱起了眉头。如果这里没有第二个人动过他的那些指南针们，那就是环境本身的问题了。

骤变的风向、消失的蜃景、会移动的湖水，接下来还会遇到什么？空中突然出现巨鸟，湖上再长出花海？哦，饶了他吧。这幻像的成因也许只是空气介质麻痹了脑神经通往晶状体的视觉神经元，又或者与曾存在于此的灵魂宝石有什么关联，他突然有点理解文献上对于灵魂宝石内部那田园诗般的描述了，尽管那都是些无从考证的野史，收藏家那的破烂玩应多的是。或许在回去之前他可以搞些空气，灌点水，做成宇宙里最棒的致幻剂，再配合导弹和炸药搞个打折套餐卖给那些瘾君子们。

如果不是为了赶时间，他真的会静下心去研究这里过于失常的重力场，金属拐杖都能飘起来的液体里却还能任由他的双腿沉在水下去踩湖底的泥沙，这感觉活像踩着一坨烂成稀泥的史莱姆，真TM太恶心了。  
星系的中心还在缓慢的向山顶移动，光照让这附近气温都高了好几度，留给他的时间不是很多，顾不上收起散落一地的鸡皮疙瘩，他驱赶走脑内不着边际的诡异想法，划开身侧的水流，去捞那根越飘越远的拐杖。  
“致幻剂，呵呵，如果真的那么有用就好了。”男人自说自话的向前走着，可就在他即将够到那根金属棍时，湖中央凭空出现的小小旋涡让伸出的手抓了个空，而原本平静的湖面也突然间沸腾起来。  
“咕噜... 咕噜噜...”水底深处仿佛有什么东西正朝着他快速的移动。突如其来的变动让这位地球访客变得十分警觉，他后退了几步预留着安全距离，以防会被湖底住的尼斯湖水怪拖进那黏糊糊的胃里邂逅匹诺曹，而且他也并不很想要外星河神奖励的金银拐杖。  
“咕噜...咚~”涟漪还在不断的扩散，激起的水花打在防护服上，他们即将相撞，可对方的移动速度丝毫没有下降，这迫使钢铁侠打开了纳米盾牌。  
但预想中的庞然巨物并没有出现，迎接他的只有一阵微弱而清脆的撞击。他低头一看，一个泛着金属光泽的小小尖角正静静的伏在他身侧。  
是个封的很严实的金属盒子，四周雕着些象征花朵与四季的图案以及一些零散的外星文字，正向外散发着淡紫色的光芒。

直觉告诉他，他应该把盒子带回到飞船上用他的多层次扫描仪和金属探测仔细的检查一番，或者在打开这个宝箱怪物之前就把它扔回到湖里，然后头也不回的离开这。但不知为什么，从他目光落在上面的那一刻，他再也移不开自己的眼睛，就好像是接受了某种呼唤，又仿佛那是他失散多年的老朋友，是能解决他一切困扰的良药。  
紫色的光纹符号倒映在琥珀色的瞳孔上，他鬼使神差的举起了手...  
下一秒，受到触碰的金色符文开始脱离盒子表面，像是抵挡不住阳光的灼热那般，迅速的融化在湖水中。瞬间升腾的雾气顺着盔甲的缝隙钻进肺部，使得现实逐渐远离。  
像是梦境般的迷雾深处，Peter ·parker近在咫尺，但随着他的触碰化为一滩鲜血。

“不！”恐慌蔓延全身，可紧接着翻涌起的浪花就将他吞没。在水下，他失去了战甲，失去了所有可以依托的屏障，任凭他如何挥动手臂，蹬动双腿，也只能不断地的下坠，冰冷的海水倒灌进咽喉。在即将溺亡之时，他看清了自己近在咫尺的那张脸，以及无数飘散在其后的黑色瘴气，唯一不同的是，对方有着一双冰蓝色的眼睛。

然后，在一身冷汗之中，他醒了。

眼前依旧是那熟悉的暗流、沙漠与山谷，再转头去看那处异样，哪还有什么符文盒子和会移动的湖泊，只有一根被抛地远远的金属拐杖。

男人咒骂了两声，回望着无边际的黄土，询问着AI系统关于盒子上那些文字的记录。  
“Boss，您在说什么盒子？”  
Friday的反问只换回了男人的沉默，良久才吐出那句：“...没什么......回去吧。”  
这趟旅程，他或许本就不该来来的，一切都够了，糟透了。  
男人弯下腰，将右手伸向拐杖。总之，他得赶快回到飞船上去，尽快结束这场荒诞的探索。

“莎莎...”恰在此时，异样的声响正从身后传来，很慢，但还在不断靠近。  
起初，他还以为那是什么低等的爬行动物潜行伏击时发出的细碎响动，但头顶那轮过于巨大的红日又让他汗毛竖起，他想起了报告上那行给他宣判死刑的“无生命迹象”。  
哦天，有完没完？再继续下去他迟早会被逼疯，所以他现在决定，不管那是什么都先轰上一炮。  
男人转身启动防御打算来个先发制人，然后在看清对方那头再棕发卷毛后愣在了原地。

或许，他当真是被毒雾困在了意识塑造的轮回之境里无法脱身了吧...

紫蓝色的天空下，光线透过云层顺着山谷狭缝撒进山阴，绕过那颗形状怪异的巨型岩石，照在飞船顶部的充能板上，水汽的迅速蒸腾使得周遭的沙土在折射下变得更加扭曲，透过空无一人的驾驶室，在船舱深处，有一台已经开启的金属舱，底部标记着No.23。

27.  
“Friday，扫描大厦！”他发觉自己声音莫名的打颤。“Boss，Peter于两个小时前进入了地下实验室，并在四十分钟前离开了大厦。”“什么！谁给的权限”瞳孔深处的恐慌正随着AI的回答攀升至极点，他转身向楼顶跑去，还来得及，他一定还没走远。  
“是您...”AI话音未落，从空旷的走廊对面走出一个人，厚实的皮鞋跟打在木制地板，瞳孔里的克莱因蓝不带一丝感情的看着他。对方嘴唇微动，十分轻松的吐出了几个单词。“他已经走远了。”  
呵，是那只潜藏在的梦境深处，主导和蛊惑意识的心魔。“你怎么敢！”Tony一个健步冲上去就将对方打到在地，  
安东尼没有反抗，任凭对方一拳又一拳的打在自己的脸上，直到在第五拳即将落下的时候，他抓住了那只奋力挥过来的拳头，不气也不恼的擦了擦嘴角的血迹，叹了口气继续说着“认清现实吧，Tony，你为他做的足够多了”“不，Peter不能走，他离了我，离了药，会死的”Tony抽回了被抓住的手，头也不回的起身想要离开，可却因对方下一句话定下了原地。“难道有你在，他就能活么！Tony，还不明白么？真正的彼得帕克早就被你害死了。”  
“闭嘴。”冷汗已浸透衣衫。“你以为你每天面对的是什么？一个来源不明的灵魂、一段自行捏造的记忆？还是一张彻彻底底的白纸？全他妈是自欺欺人的谎言！还是要我帮你告诉他，你每晚梦中那些见不得光的龌龊想法...”  
“我说了闭嘴！”他知道，对方说的他都知道！可在给予希望后松开手，谈何容易。  
“托尼，我真的很心疼你，别这样折磨自己了…放手吧...这样下去对谁，都没好处，哦，想想May，那个可怜的女人。”心魔的话语里尽是惋惜。  
“我......哈哈哈...我，我只是，想让他回来...”听到了May的名字，男人跪坐在地板上，掩面而泣。  
看着Tony的意识濒临崩溃边缘，安东尼作势上前，从背后给过去那个懦弱的自己一个拥抱。 “可我真的都试过了，那些药方...”  
“我知道，Tony，你说的这些我都知道，感同身受。”安东尼一边说着，一边把手慢慢的向对方的胸口移去。然后，在Tony再惊愕不过的眼神中，轻松的拧下了扣在胸前的反应堆。“你...!”“所以，你是时候该歇歇了。”“别…求你…”失了供能的男人趴倒在地，逐渐惨白的面色与失去供血的缺氧正侵袭着他脆弱的意识，可他还是在男人抬脚时死死的拽住了对方的裤腿。“求你...别伤害他...”  
这回那双蓝眼睛里终于多了点其他的情绪，对方踢开那只渐渐失了力道的手，给了一个意味不明的笑意后，就留他一人在这无尽的黑暗中了。

28.  
Anthony是什么时候出现的呢？  
谁知道呢？也许自托尼踏上那趟寻找灵魂的旅程开始，他就在那了，当然大部分时间他都是沉睡的，像一只见不得光的吸血鬼，只能躲在阳光照不到的地方，但他一直都记得自己是谁，记得和Pepper、八年前的自己、特查拉、奇异博士还有美队之间的仇恨，那该死的宇宙毁灭的原因。  
现在，老天给了他重生的机会，只是该死的这里还有一个Tony·Stark！

一直以来的谨慎行事并未Tony让发现他的存在，也许有所怀疑，但从未得到证实，毕竟，这里的Tony眼里只有那个孩子。

一个，克隆人。

他翻过那些实验记录，他看过那些一次次被书写又不断被否决的手稿，他明白他的愧疚，他懂得他的痛苦，他感同身受，但显然的，比起和一个替代品过家家，他更想做回自己，做回Anthony·Stark，做回神。

所以，他需要占据着这具身体的主动权，为此他需要一个契机，一个让Tony足以脆弱到被自己吞噬的契机。

比如，一个小小的电梯故障，又或是伪造过得实验音频，再或者，给烟卷里加点致幻剂，哦重头戏别忘了————休眠仓+全息投影。

呵呵，那是多么美妙的一场揭露，不过说到底，在外人看来，这更像是一个疯子的自导自演，  
快停下你的夸赞。  
当然做到这些不仅仅需要程序上的提前设定，他得引诱男孩走出去，如同白纸的孩子需要一些来自外界的质疑，质疑这几年来男人为何拘束他在高塔之上，这相当简单，几句在博客上的言语刺激就能轻松做到。

只要他踏出了追寻所谓的真相的那一步，接下来不论是被刻意解禁的电梯，还是被篡改的地下室密码，一切都简单多了，孩子，那间地下室的密码可是你的生日，感动么？

哦，别那样看着我，我只不过是在Tony所做的事情的基础上加了一点无伤大雅的小修改而已。  
而且觉得我做了件好事，我起码让你意识到了自己究竟是什么，不像他，哦，这该死的凶手，满嘴都是谎言。  
而离开这里，只不过是你自己的选择罢了。

所有的事情都如他预先设想的那样顺利，落荒而逃的男孩，濒临崩溃的Tony，还有一份来自史蒂夫罗杰斯的回信。  
男人扔下手里的烟，将火苗踩碎，他会把阻碍他的棋子全部驱赶出去，他要重现绝境病毒3.0，这个世界可没什么八年前的Tony意识备份，最强的这个Tony已经被他打败了。

这次他再也不想做什么令人恶心的救世主了。  
这算是对上一个宇宙的报复吗？不，当然不是，他只是重新拿回了主动权，让他的行动，他的绝境病毒都能由他自己掌控，并再一次成为人们心中的神，战后过去五年了，安逸的也够久了，这个世界需要新鲜血液。

然后，男人潇洒的清除了伪造的数据，搬离大厦，选择了与九头蛇汇合，处理好一切后又重新占据了上一世那座恶魔岛，在接下来的两星期里，开始了重获自由后的肆意与放纵。

直到，那该死的蜘蛛异能出现。

Tony在反抗。

他讨厌事情脱离掌控。

“Peter·Parker也许永远不会回来了。”他看着怀里那只昏死过去的人类幼崽这样说着。

沾满剧毒的藤蔓已经长出来了呀，它肆意的游走在关系复杂的两人中，缠绕、紧束、包裹、拉扯着他们沦陷于这命运的漩涡里，直至被永远吞噬。

他会让他变回Peter·Parker，他会帮他想起一切，再让他自己选择去留。

他不会让他成为Peter·Parker，他会在那之前毁了所有。

※重要的时间线：  
三万字数达成！目前可公开的补充信息。建议读完补充信息后通读前面的碎片段落，会有意想不到的惊喜，每个字都很重要哦（大概）  
私设：无限之战后一年时间内，复仇者们奋起反抗，阻止了灭霸对宝石的摧毁，并通过逆转未来进行了终局之战，救回被灵魂宝石传送回到过去的半数人类（拼夕夕牌无限手套，灭霸你值得拥有(・∀・)），此战最终以美队打出响指，与灭霸同归于尽收场，同时由于彼得帕克在终局之战打响前就死于过去的海啸事件之中，因此并没有被拯救回来，同样牺牲的主要人物还有幻视、洛基和卡魔拉。  
自此钢铁侠由于精神状态不佳暂时隐退，猩红女巫跟随奇异博士隐居伦敦圣所，布鲁斯班纳进入瓦坎达静养，索尔、惊奇队长、星云和银河护卫队均已离开地球，新复仇者联盟由黑寡妇、鹰眼、新任美队巴基以及神盾局暂时接管，同时瓦坎达正式对外开放。  
另一边，六颗无限宝石中灵魂宝石与空间宝石已经落入了黑化亚当之手，为防止同样拥有两颗宝石的魔士亚当争夺灵魂宝石的管理权，黑化亚当从各个多元宇宙集取强大灵魂（包括已经爆炸的1610和616）以壮大实力，pp的灵魂也被这个收集癖给收走了，所以挂掉了(ﾉ´ｰ`)ﾉ，洛基目前被困于灵魂宝石创造的袖珍宇宙内，无法脱身。  
  
角色属于漫威，OOC属于我，与漫画和电影相违背的部分都是私设。目前可梳理的时间线！！！（括号内的数字对应前十章的小节信息，但打*部分都未在正文描述）  
  
战后一年：Tony开启克隆人计划（16），技术不完善屡屡失败（失败原因见24）另一边Loki想通过小虫向地球给Thor和复仇者传递信息，但被黑化亚当打断并利用（18），为对付魔士亚当，黑化亚当将pp和白罐以及曾经在各宇宙中活跃的恶霸们的灵魂，尽数收集后，装进了同一个盒子里丢在了沃米尔星想搞个大事情（19），随后他改变了灵魂宝石的坐标就潜逃了。战后一年半：在长期精神状态不佳加之Loki的魔法作用下，Tony在二构中成功收到了小虫传回的信息（16），抱着宁可错杀不放过的心，Tony拼命完善克隆人机体No.23，出发前往沃米尔星并打开了魔盒，唤醒小虫激活于No.23（26），但同时也被白罐上了身，还把将616和1610宇宙的反派意识都放了出来。其实这个盒子是给魔士亚当的挑战书（*），由于高阶宇宙的时间流动有一定差异，导致这个盒子被铁罐捷足先登了。  
随即铁罐在回程飞船发现自己带回来的这个PP身体机能有严重缺陷，很快也会命不久矣，陷入绝望（25）。回到地球后No.23就陷入了昏迷，白罐意识觉醒，阴差阳通过绝境病毒的代码救了No.23的命（23）。战后两年：当初白罐输入的病毒代码虽然解决了本源问题，但并没有解决No.23的伤口无法愈合的机体缺陷，且由于铁罐制作的克隆体本就是短期速成的器官，所以No.23目前的骨龄只能到12岁，为了稳定PP的情绪，也为了防止他乱跑，铁罐通过斯克鲁人留下的技术填补了这部分的记忆空缺，随后开启带仔日常，潜心研究能让PP变回正常人的药物(2）  
战后三年-四年：蛇队和九头蛇夫人为使其势力席卷各个多元宇宙，与黑化亚当达成交易，通过多元宇宙间开辟的通道从全新全异潜逃进电影宇宙，但此时奇异博士已有所察觉，随后新复仇者联盟忙于对抗九头蛇势力和解决各地频发的外星物种入侵事件，也正是在这个阶段，神盾局派Ross探员开始监视Stark大厦（24）。战后五年（现在）昼伏夜出的白罐在这个阶段逐渐占据上风，最终铁罐在白罐意识主导下引诱No.23发现了他篡改过数据的地下室，No.23出逃（3），再次失去克隆人的精神打击直接导铁罐意识被白罐吞噬（27）。Tony提前在系统里留下后门发送的邮件遭到安东尼拦截（*），导致Pepper仅收到了一份针对克隆体的前期的实验记录（22），其余记录均被销毁。同时段，爱尔兰事件爆发，Bucky再次被九头蛇俘虏，关押在塞尔维亚（22）。白罐重获自由后举家搬迁旧金山，并开始和九头蛇接触，两周后No.23蜘蛛能力觉醒（11-12），这件事的发生引起了铁罐意识的强烈反抗（28），意识到自身能力觉醒可能招来杀身之祸的No.23逃至新罕布什州后被抓（15），后被关押在旧金山恶魔岛上被白罐这样并那样（此处省略超多字），第三周，神盾局为夺回Bucky进攻塞尔维亚，然后就开始打仗了！

不过这些都不是重点，我的重点就是想写这样并那样（？？？）开车一定要交代好前因后果，因此咕个两年也没关系（被读者暴打）  
前前后后就是这样一个故事，所以如果还有哪里看不懂的或者对于设定的讨论以及未来的展望都可以在评论问我~鸽了这么久真的不好意思（但下次还敢）  
————————  
思来想去又补充的一段Q&A  
Q1:关于在No.23之前的克隆人No.1-22的型号是否有灵魂一说  
理论上是存在的，但由于铁罐选用的常规加速克隆手段不适用于小虫的血液样本，之前的多个版本无法醒来的原因都是外星生长素和蜘蛛毒素在身体里“打架”导致了脑死亡以及呼吸骤停（是吧，不仅反人类，虐铁罐还很扯，当然这都是我瞎编的，不服的可以来打我），小虫的灵魂早在宝石传送之后就被黑化亚当抓走了，所以之前的22个要是有醒过来的也不会是小虫。  
Q2:为什么小虫会从No.23的身体里醒来  
可以说在铁罐打开盒子的那一刻，里面的所有坏东西们就都跑出来了，小虫会直接从No.23的身体里醒来的原因可以简单的理解成化学中的相似相溶吧23333，（白罐也是），当然，尽管No.23是目前铁爸可以做到最好的程度了，但还是属于残次品，能醒来基本是靠意志力，还有受盒子的影响(也就是24小节班纳说的强烈刺激)  
Q3：目前白罐和铁罐的关系  
白罐的是616主宇宙受善恶轴心事件影响后的恶人，被特查拉放出来拯救地球后又和老年史蒂夫打了一架，紧接着616和1610就一起爆炸了，也死翘翘了，进盒子的时间比小虫早一点（黑化亚当是块砖，哪里需要哪里搬），目前他和电影宇宙的铁罐相当于共存于一个身体里，和精神分裂也差不多了，两个人记忆不同，但在情绪上是互通的，会互相影响，后续如果出现人格融合也是有可能的呢......  
还有比较重要的一点，关于No.23，白罐只从文件里了解到他是Tony创造的最新一代的克隆人，在他眼里更像是一个来扰乱他计划的小偷，害他一直被主人格Tony压制不得自由，又偷了PP的蜘蛛能力。因为他不想回到那种被Tony掌控的生活，也不想再体验对PP的愧疚感，时间越久他就越觉得自己要被Tony同化了，也许他在Tony的影响下已经爱上PP了，但他不想承认，所以更想把No.23搞坏，毕竟中二银锅侠可是一直在假扮人类呢，爱上克隆人什么的是绝对不可能的不存在的（真香！）。  
哇，我总感觉自己是在给自己的文章写注解，我真的是太失败了155555551  
Q4：关于魔盒的设定  
这个盒子本意是黑化亚当给魔士亚当留下的陷阱，不仅在于盒子里存在一部分能反噬魔士亚当的力量，还能起到定位作用去帮助他获取另外两颗宝石，而Loki残留的魔法痕迹和小虫最后传出去的消息算是被利用了，虽然黑化亚当不知道信息的接收者是谁，但只要盒子能达到能够打开的条件，也足以让这个宇宙变得更加混乱，到时候魔士亚当也会出手，他只需要坐享其成就行了。其实换个别的谁谁谁都是打不开这个盒子的，可关键在于白罐和铁罐相容性太高了，铁罐自然而然的就变成了打开魔盒的钥匙，或者说传播瘟疫的介质，至于为什么这么虐，小虫作为潘多拉里唯一的希望就是要被封在盒底的呀，但我也并不想把这个故事写成一个斯德哥尔摩之间的爱情，我更倾向于写出一个在驯服和反抗中逐渐找回自我的过程，可是我写的是真的很烂，私心里想写很黑很黑的铁罐爸爸，但是又避免不了OOC，又是跳着写的，现在回看起来感觉超多部分没交代清楚...以至于很多小伙伴们连剧情都看不懂，我枯了(咕！)

虽然补了漫画，但现在回顾起来，还是感觉部分细节的处理还是不够严谨，每次看自己写的东西都会觉得是一坨烂粑粑，而且一次不如一次（感到头秃QAQ）我这人是真的没什么文化，很多情绪又不太会表达，但能看到你们的小红心小蓝手以及评论我真的都会特别的开心，文还是会一直写下去滴，但鸽子的属性是不会变滴（找打）。

29.与黑夜接壤的暮色逐渐被大海吞没，孤寂的星空下，灯塔的光正不知疲倦地扫视着海面，潮汐作用推着浪花攀爬上这座与世隔绝的海岛。  
  
海风吹拂而过，载着淡薄的烟雾飘回窗台，搅乱了男人刚从口中吐出的烟圈，它们碰壁似的撞上胸口，又悄然溶回空气，丝毫没遮挡住灰衫下反应堆散发的醇厚蓝光，同男主人那双漂亮的蓝眼睛一样，那光芒纯正而明亮，在夜色下十分抢眼。  
穿过平台，在他身后的卧室沙发上，一头棕色卷毛的少年双眼紧闭，像是沉溺于噩梦中无法脱离，他的浑身都湿透了，那件不合身的T恤紧紧的裹着发颤的身体，他的腰上以及小臂都整齐的缠着些绷带，尽管包扎的很严实，可透过纱布，还是能看到血液还在不停地向外渗出。此刻，海风正从窗口向内灌进来，这让他抖得更厉害了。  
  
听闻身后微弱的呓语，伏在玻璃阳台前的安东尼把手里挟着的烟卷向前一掷，挪开脚步走回房间，扯了扯自己身上那件被风吹至半干的衬衫，拉上了玻璃门，随后单膝跪倒在沙发前，撩起了对方额前的碎发。  
很烫。  
  
直至此刻，他糟糕的心情都未能随着烟蒂一同坠入深渊。  
他的烦躁并不来源于被水淋湿的衬衣，而是托尼的怜悯与仁慈先一步阻止了更深层的恶意。  
按照原计划，他应该直接狠心的抹杀掉了这个不确定因素，并放任其躺在僻静的小巷里慢慢发臭直至被警戒线封锁。而找到男孩在新罕布什尔的具体定位也只用了不到两个小时，可在他下手之前，先他一步的强盗们就已经把这个可怜的小实验品堵在了死胡同里。  
虽然这和他的计划有些出入，但假他人之手达成目的也给他省了相当多的麻烦。于是他站在路边围观了抢劫的全过程，一开始他冷眼旁观，甚至想为这伙黑社会鼓掌叫好，并将托尼施加在他身上的桎梏统统公报私仇的加在了那些歹徒的拳头上。可当他看到为首的劫匪提着血匕首走出巷口时，他就再没办法安心又解气的启动奥迪的发动机了。  
  
小巷深处，冒牌蜘蛛侠奄奄一息的躺在地上，年轻气盛的不良少年们并没有从彼得身上得到他们想要的钱包和车钥匙一类的，这使得这场暴力犯罪的情节更加的充满报复和恶意，他们踢断了彼得的两根肋骨，还在腹部捅了一刀。跟贯穿伤和骨折比起来，此时少年手臂上那条化脓严重的创口，已经显得不那么致命。  
  
安东尼看着那摊从替代品腰腹部蔓延至砖缝里的鲜血，还有少年手腕上已经没办法工作的蛛网发射器。身体本能的不安，失落，窒息乃至于恐慌的情绪极大的刺痛着神经，严重阻碍并影响他的杀念。  
  
只是一具将死的肉体而已，他本不该这么大反应。可安东尼还是小瞧了这具身体在面对彼得帕克即将死亡这一事实时激发的创伤后应激障碍。“救他。你一定要救他，你必须得救他！”来自托尼的心声正狡猾的吞没着安东尼的大脑。  
他只是被轴心事件反转了善恶，但这不代表他是个冷血动物，他做不到对这种情绪的完全免疫。  
  
最后他只得妥协的带着这个麻烦赶回了旧金山。  
花花公子扒掉了少年身上混着尘土与垃圾气味的脏衣物，给这个狼狈的复制品简单的包扎了一下。原本他是打算直接给他洗个澡，可尽管已经绕开那些受伤的地方，淋在身上的温水还是让彼得有不小的挣扎。男孩是受了重伤，但并没影响那被唤醒的蜘蛛怪力，如果不是提前使用了准备好的催眠剂，安东尼绝对会在这孩子被疼醒前就被那两条胡乱挥动的手臂打的先他一步归西。  
坐在沙发前面的小胡子揉了揉发紧的太阳穴，因为PTSD的干预，他不得不为下一步的计划另外开一张处方。  
药剂师捞起了脑海中那个从未付诸实际的可能性，以他的天才头脑，怎么会想不通当初敲下的解码公式和克隆体脱离营养液之间的联系呢。自诩上帝的百万富翁伸出手掌顺着残次品的脖颈扶上脸颊，给他顺了顺紧皱的眉头，与先前为男孩洗澡时的挣扎和反抗相比，此刻他愈渐微弱的呼吸与滚热的体温都在告诉安东尼，如果想要把理论变现就应该抓紧时间，炎症和贫血随时都可能把克隆体的生命消耗殆尽。  
  
成功的把握并非100%，但此时已别无他法。天才并非没想过失败，到那时托尼绝对会反馈给他更加深重的敌意与怨恨，不过这对他而言反倒更像是一份催促前行的动力。  
  
他像是自嘲般对着空气自言自语“Aha，我可和你不一样，只会在房间里流下那些廉价的眼泪。”  
  
说罢，主治医师一把拉起躺在沙发上的重伤患者，干练的手掌穿过少年湿腻的头发，随后他对着那张因脱水而有些许干裂的嘴唇，吻了下去。  
  
30.  
旧金山，斯塔克岛。  
  
在未找回视野前，彼得首先听到了海浪拍打在沙滩上的声音，还有海鸥的空鸣，这让他感到困惑，与残存记忆里的那些应得的血腥气不同，他甚至闻到了咸湿的海风。  
微微睁开眼睛，预想的无影灯和解刨台并没有出现，入眼是一扇巨大的落地观景台，透过全玻璃制成的平台，一望无际的大海，海鸥、海浪、沙滩与阳光真实的闯进晶状体，并被视锥细胞们捕获。  
当视觉的茫然与震惊稍褪，他才后知后觉的发现自己正躺在一张柔软的床上，不，准确说，是躺在一个人的怀里。  
  
那人也明显察觉到他的苏醒，伸出了带着薄茧的手轻握住自己的手，这个动作也让两个人贴的更近了，因为他清楚的感受到后背靠上了对方的反应堆。  
“醒了？”搂着他的人他再熟悉不过，正是他的养父，他的制造人————托尼史塔克。  
不过不太一样的是，他的发色和瞳色都发生了很大变化。  
  
“Mr.Stark...我...”少年想要起身，逃亡的两周半，再次见到托尼，他其实有很多想问的，包括彼得帕克本人的死，一直以来吃的药，实验室里那些让人胆寒的休眠仓，还有他被激活的蜘蛛能力，这也让他在清醒后第一时间保持了警觉。  
但当他对上黑发男人那双深邃的蓝眼睛时，他又问不出了。  
因为即使自己这样充满防备的看着他，对方也丝毫没改变那双眼睛里透着温柔和溺爱，他只是叹了口气，像是预料到了自己的抵触，平静的告诉他：  
“彼得，你已经两天没吃东西了，我去给你拿些粥吧。”  
安东尼把他按了回去，他这时候才感受到手臂上缠的那些绷带。自己穿了一件长袖的棉质睡衣，将那些包扎的地方挡住了。  
  
到达新罕布什尔后他经历了什么？哦对，他的伤口没有愈合，还遭遇了抢劫，那之后...他不太能回忆起了，也许是贫血的后遗症，他感觉脑袋里混浆浆的，休息一下或许能好一点。说起伤口...  
恰巧这时候安东尼端着粥碗走了进来，他按住了少年想要解开扣子去检查腹部的冲动。  
“Dad？”“我已经包好了，你需要再养两天才能拆掉它们。”安东尼看着少年微红的眼圈和不太平静的情绪，像极了一只被欺负的兔子。他及时的给了克隆体一个拥抱，才没让他哭出来。“我知道你现在肯定有很多问题想问我，这两周你受苦了…”  
  
但也是这时候，不合时宜的敲门声响了。  
  
门开后，一个穿着白衣服的研究员看了一眼床上的彼得，又战战兢兢出去了。  
  
安东尼用眼刀警告了那个研究员，随后转身揉了揉彼得的脑袋：“抱歉了宝贝，我现在手头上有点事，只能晚点再和你解释了。”然后安东尼起身，留他一个人在房间了。  
  
彼得一直等到太阳下山，托尼都没回来，期间他曾经多次呼叫AI，但都没有回应，应该是这间卧室屏蔽了好姑娘的通讯频道。  
而当他想走出这间卧室时，门口守着的两个黑衣特工就会出来阻止他，他们的耳朵上都挂着长长的线圈，那应该是通讯器，不过显然他们是受过专业训练的，或是被托尼叮嘱过的，因为除了阻止他离开这件卧室之外，无论彼得问什么他们都不回答，即使他给他们挠痒痒，也没有一点反应，让他严重怀疑这两个人是不是托尼为了整蛊他做的机器哑巴。  
折腾了一阵没有得到任何线索的彼得，颓废把自己堆在床角。  
男孩把头埋进了手臂，在对房间探索的过程中，他没找到蛛丝发射器，也没有原本的衣服什么的。  
当然，也有可能是被混混们抢走了，那是曾经的彼得帕克自己捯饬的小玩意，但造型也许会让他们误以为这东西能卖的上价，而那些脏衣物则是被托尼丢了。  
他想到了白天看到的特工和研究员，还有被他不辞而别的Ned、收留自己的面包店老板娘以及未曾谋面的May...  
如今，他只不过是从一座高塔转移回了另一座高塔上。  
托尼会用自己制造蜘蛛侠军团吗？还是说这里早就已经全是这样的房间了，每个房间里都关着和他一样的克隆体？他被这个想法吓到了，但是就算事实真的如此，他又能向谁求助呢，他们还回得去从前吗？  
彼得转头望向窗外那片一望无际的大海。他从未如此真切的希望这只是换了个更加安静的地方办公和疗伤，想到这里他的眼圈更红了。  
  
不能再想了，他得去洗把脸，然后仔细的理一理发昏的脑子。  
  
  
少年起身走进了盥洗室。  
  
然后，他惶恐的看到了镜子上除去绷带外那些自脖子一路蔓延至小腹的吻痕。  


31.  
那是一个霸道又绵长的吻，花花公子的舌头撬开了少年紧闭的牙齿，拉拽并咬上了软嫩的舌头，在剥夺呼吸权利的过程中，血液与唾液在口腔里不断地混合交换，而缺乏自主意识的彼得只能被动的承受着这一切。  
直到确认少年的面色逐渐恢复红润，他才有些回味的舔舐着嘴角，缓缓牵出一条色气又纤细的银丝。  
  
味道比想象中的好。安东尼舔了下牙尖。  
  
你问他在做什么？别这么看着他，这不是什么奇怪的癖好。  
他只是填上了托尼花了三年时间都没解出的标准答案。  
  
是的，绝境病毒。  
在赶走复制品后，他在大厦地下的那个实验室里用彼得帕克的血复刻了他的内共生战甲。其实说起来有点奇怪，正常来说那本应是来自于毒液，也许是因为共生体的来源毒液曾附身于蜘蛛侠，又或是他碰巧在那堆外星试剂里找到了毒液或屠杀的祖先。总之勉强能用。  
严格意义上讲这不算是反哺，更像是一种血脉相通的唤醒与激发，在病毒的推动下，手环上的数字逐渐攀升，证明蜘蛛血清的愈合作用已经苏醒，但离真正治好他还需要一段时间。  
  
安东尼长舒了一口气，不良情绪的消失让他整个人都如释重负了，但蓝眼睛里的深沉并未随着身体的放松而懈怠，因为他意识到，现在哪怕是极力否认，他都改变不了被托尼影响，甚至同化的事实。  
这不是好现象。如今的当务之急是想想如何把托尼从意识届抹除，只有这样才能彻底治好自己的彼得帕克依赖症。  
  
而在此之前，他还得维系他和小克隆体的绑定关系，现在对于No.23来说，他是唯一能让残次品痊愈的解药。反过来说，在彻底消灭托尼前，No.23是一只受控又听话的稳定剂。  
  
安东尼笑着将仰躺在沙发上的小睡美人打横抱起，转身走向那张铺着红色绸缎的豪华双人床...  
  
当再次将高挺的鼻翼埋进少年偏湿的发尾，工程师带着茧子的手正缓缓的从对方的指缝间脱离而上，褪去湿透的T恤，他贴着还沾着水痕的侧脸去亲吻细嫩的脖颈，最后在上面留下一个极具占有意味的痕迹。  
  
这并不是什么狗血的互相救赎，只是各取所需罢了。  
—tbc—

**Author's Note:**

> 以上为补档|•'-'•)و✧


End file.
